


Empty House Days

by kikimaye



Series: Empty House Days [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikimaye/pseuds/kikimaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel FF to the yummy "Mine! Mine! Mine!" Still in the PoV of InuYasha as he and Kagome take full advantage of their three "Empty House Days" in the Modern Era. YES! More PWP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better Than Ramen

 

“Feh,” I grumbled as I turned toward the wall and wiggled my freshly washed naked scent into Kagome’s blankets. I hadn’t wanted to turn away from her; I’m pretty sure the time I got to see Kagome without clothes on was limited.

“InuYasha!” Kagome’s tone got a touch whiny but it was mostly irritated. “It’s cute.”

“Stop sayin’ that fuckin’ word!” I barely managed not to snarl most of the semi-request. “It ain’t a kitten!”

“Of course not!” Kagome’s weight was suddenly on the bed beside me.

The scent I’d found and tried to mix with mine had already been making my head swim. Plus the other feelings she elicited so easily. Irritation to be sure.

“The mark...Inuyasha roll over so I can talk to you!” She commanded with a gentle tug on some of my silver hair.

“It’s ‘Sit,’ not ‘roll over,’ Kagome,” I sneered and she sighed and I fought not to lean into her as her body pressed over my hip as she threw herself onto me.

“Look!” Kagome had thrown her legs over me, her ass pressed into my hip as she bent her leg to move her marked thigh closer for my inspection.

Fuck.

I clamped my eyes shut with a whoosh of air that vaguely sounded like, “Feh.” I couldn’t add visual to this horrible assault. Her personal scent was drowning me and even closer was the pulse of a different scent--only recently--I had become friendly with.

“ _Baka_!” Kagome hissed and suddenly her knee swung in to collide softly with my nose. “The long nose makes it look like a dog.”

She was still going on about the damned shape of her mark. I felt my hand try to escape the blanket to touch her. I stilled and burrowed my face into the blankets, only making it worse.

Moments like these I felt _hanyou_...split. I wanted Kagome so very much, but I knew I shouldn’t be as hands-on as I wanted. Of course the _yokai_ wanted to mate with her and the human, while of like mind was reasonable and concerned for Kagome’s welfare.

I growled as Kagome’s knee thumped harder and I felt her start to move off the bed. Both halves didn’t want her to go, what the hell do I do with that? I argued with myself long enough that I succeeded in sabotaging my move to roll over and catch her before she left my side. All I achieved was turning so I could watch her move naked across her room to her desk.

Honestly was this the same girl that had driven my nose into the ground with a steady chant of “Sit” when she’d thought I’d been watching her and Sango bathing? Damn monk.

The sun was just in the right spot to stream in through the tree outside her window, and the curtains were thrown open wide so the pattern shown over her soft curves...

Shit.

I tried to roll back over to deny myself the view and managed to nearly yelp out like a dog whose tail had been trod on when the hard-on I’d developed--sneaky bastard--encountered the very solid bed. I heard Kagome call out in concern and I quickly reached down to adjust before continuing the rolling process, sandwiching my erection between my belly and the soft blankets.

“Are you okay InuYasha?” Kagome asked, but she didn’t sit, merely reached down and ran her fingertips down over my shoulder blade to rest in the small of my back just before the outward swell of my ass where the blankets started. I gritted my teeth and kept myself from shivering in pleasure at the caress.

“Where’s _Tetsusaiga_?” I said in answer, hoping to send her to the bathroom to get it. I should have known that she was almost more conscious of the thing than I was. I felt her weight sink into the bed somewhere around my knees.

The hand on my back stayed where it was and I glared over my shoulder in time to catch her reaching for where my sword lay propped against the end of the bed. Just in time to watch her lean over the edge of the bed unintentionally flashing delicate pink--

I whipped my amber eyes to the headboard and failed to suppress the wiggle of my hips for friction. This was bad. So, so bad.

“Here you go...InuYasha?” Kagome lowered the sword until the scabbard was snug to my side. I sighed as her hand moved from the sword to my shoulder. “I’m sorry--"

“Stop it,” I shook my head vehemently. “No apologizin’.”

“Don’t be angry please.”

Too bad I was hardwired to do that in any and all situations. “I ain’t even mad at you!”

I wanted to tell her the truth. That if I looked at her long I knew I’d jump her. Just her scent had me hard and aching, her touch electrified over every nerve ending. I tried to think up something to say quickly, but her voice cut me off.

“Do you think it was a mistake?”

“Whut?” I asked dumbfounded. “No!” I growled, scowling back at her over my shoulder only to find that--horror of horrors--there were tears in her eyes.

Please give me Naraku! Naraku at his most monstrous! I’ll take on his entire band of stupid henchman all at once! Anything but Kagome crying...

I moved my hand to sandwich hers between my fingers and shoulder, so she couldn’t leave. Even if I said something stupid.

How do you tell someone you want them too much? I’ve always wanted Kagome, every part of her had made me crazy over the years we’ve traveled seeking the shards and Naraku.

Now it was worse.

So much, much worse.

I couldn’t force my _yokai_ lust on her. Not again! Who knows how much I’d hurt her the last time? She was my mate. My love.

“Kagome I...” I tried to think of something to say, anything. How could she understand the truth? Yet it was all my brain supplied me with.

Maybe if I weren’t engaged in a fight with my _yokai_ that _Tetsusaiga_ couldn’t help me with. At least not while my more docile human half fought against me as well, it was quite a hypocritical fight.

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” I tried.

“I knew it!” Kagome exclaimed in aggravation, which obviously surprised me along with the punch to my kidneys. I was pretty sure she knew anything her dainty hands tried to dish out wouldn’t hurt me so she put force behind the playful punch.

“I...” I grunted trying to think of a reply. Although she was obviously angry the rough treatment wasn’t painful enough to distract the hard-on, quite the contrary actually.

“I knew you were holding back!”

 _Holding back?!_  I had almost constantly run along the edge of damaging her and she thought I’d been holding back? “No...Not...” I growled and rolled over, trying in vain to ignore the persistent erection, still hidden by blankets bunched in my lap, the weight of my arms enough to keep it restrained.

“InuYasha?” Kagome gave my leg a squeeze.

“I...I wasn’t really holdin’ back but...” I did a slow blink.  _But what?_  Now that I knew she’d thought I’d already been holding back what was I arguing about? “I wasn’t too rough?”

“ _Baka_!” Kagome laughed softly and moved in to press a chaste kiss to my pectoral, just shy of my nipple and I held back the hiss as the flesh hardened without so much as the spill of her hot breath over it. “In fact...” She blushed as she trailed off.

“Kagome?” I prompted softly.

“After you stopped focusing on how my first time was painful it...” She pressed her forehead to my chest to hide her face. “It was **crazy** InuYasha.”

“Crazy good?” I felt a smug smile start to curl my lips as masculine pride started to swell. Among other things.

“Crazy fantastic InuYasha,” Kagome lifted her head and the intensity of her gaze pulled a whimper out of me, as the heat in my groin became unbearable. “Miroku said the second time is supposed to be better than the first.”

Obviously most of me focused on the “second time” part of that sentence, but the growl that issued from my throat reminded me that I’d heard the whole thing. “Ya talked ta Miroku about--"

“I started with Sango and she was as clueless as I was,” Kagome admitted. “Miroku overheard since Sango was just getting dressed after bathing.”

Fuckin’ monk.

“Sango send Kirara after him,” Kagome grinned fondly at the memory. “Later he asked me about, very nicely--and not at all like a lech--but an actual concerned friend.”

Ooh. Fuck. I’m gonna...Kill that--

“Stop growling InuYasha,” Kagome pulled back so she could show me her irritated frown.

“Wut else did ya talk about?”

“Some things I can’t talk about right now,” Kagome blushed and as her gaze moved away I tried my best not to just stare. “But maybe tomorrow night.”

“Watta ya wanna do tonight?”

“I already told you,” Kagome leaned in to kiss me, soft and caste but no less effective on my hunger for even more. “Second time?” She mumbled as she pulled back enough to not press against my lips.

I wanted to know about the conversation with Miroku, sure...But like I said most of me was focused on that “second time” idea and her lips when they pressed against mine again. It was right around now that my hearing easily heard the rumble of Kagome’s empty stomach. I was sure she wasn’t going to starve in the next hour but I made myself pull away nonetheless.

“Sorry! I haven’t had anything since breakfast,” Kagome blushed but kept my gaze. “It can wait,” Was my only warning before she was in my lap.

“Kago--” I started but a moan interrupted as her knees squeezed my hips bringing her body into contact with my erection. She gave a little moan as she realized what was pressed against her through the blankets and I nearly bit a hole in my lip to contain the echoing reply.

“Are you thinking about me InuYasha?” Kagome asked softly, her chest pressing to mine as her hands trailed up my body on their way to my ears. “I just can’t seem to think straight.”

I understood.

I was quick to catch her mischievous hands before she could touch my ears. With the fingers of one hand I easily held both of her slender wrists. I lifted them up over her head so I could lean in and show her my serious face.

“Eat first, then fuck Kagome,” I admonished; humans were pansies--and notoriously oblivious to the fact--I had to keep her healthy.

“What are you going to cook me?” She surprised me by asking.

“Me?”

A soft snicker made me forcefully tack down the corners of my mouth to keep the idiot grin off my face. “You haven’t watched me make you ramen enough--"

“Ya got ramen here?”

“They don’t just spring miraculously from my back pack,” She teased and gave a tug of one arm to remind me of my grip.

Too bad it only brought attention to the arch of her back, the closeness of her breasts. “Mmm,” I mumbled around a nipple, getting a startled gasp out of her with the quickness of the move.

“I thought...” Her words were broken up with a writhing moan as I rolled my tongue around the tightening bud. “Eating came before fuckin--ah!”

I couldn’t help it, I was sure it was Kagome’s dirty mouth; I moved my other hand to help use my grip on her wrists to lay her back on the bed, pressing her wrists down into the mattress. I felt the restriction of the blankets as I pressed between her legs and watched the muscles in her upper body flex as she tried to get free from my grip.

“I don’t want ramen,” I leaned down over her and ran the tip of my tongue over her bottom lip before bringing my teeth into it. I didn’t give her time to protest I muffled the next attempt with my mouth.

I released her wrists, my hands greedily touching as much as they could as they traveled down her arms, just the idle caress of my palms causing her to shiver and move against me. I only paused a moment to cup and squeeze each breast before moving back onto my knees and with a firm grip under her ass lifted her until I could hook her legs over my shoulders. “InuYasha--” She tried to exclaim as I angled her body up so I could move my head between her thighs. “What are you--” She lost her wits as I ran my lips along the soft skin of her inner thigh.

“I’ll make ya wutever ya fuckin’ want woman,” I breathed against her skin, turning my head to tease my tongue over her. “Jus’ shut-up,” I ordered as I moved in to taste with mostly slurping tongue and nipping teeth.

Her legs crossed behind my head and began squeezing me closer, I didn’t resist as her back bowed with tension, hips jutting forward against my mouth. I moved my tongue inside, one hand still holding her knee I managed to capture a nipple between the knuckles of my other hand. Cursing my claws again I found her hand where it was still flung over her head, nearly folding her over as I reached for it.

I let my eyes snap open and was surprised when Kagome copied and I was met with liquid brown eyes, hungry, crazed. “Hey, you can do this part,” I took her hand to guide her fingers to her clit as her face went a sexy pink.

“InuYasha I--"

“Don’t know how?”

I was a little baffled when she went a brighter shade of embarrassed by that question. Of course at that moment most words were interspersed with licks, so maybe it was the casual conversation? I moved my hand back to her nipple and grinned as her fingers bumped into my nose as she started to move them.

I didn’t feel much like talking anymore, especially when she rolled her hips with a soft cry and gave me something to taste.

I didn’t hesitate to catch whatever I could, my ears just as eager for each sound our combined attentions wrung out of Kagome. “Mm, taste. So.  **Good** ,” I growled the vibrations only making her whimper more, incoherent pleas a litany from her lips.

I could do this all fucking day. This was crazy! I was hard and aching and I was doing all the stimulation. I’m not saying I felt neglected, I figure the throb in my cock was proof of how much I was enjoying myself.

My ears twitched as a particularly loud startled call of my name told me that while I might have the tongue strength to torture her for hours, she was only human, and--fuck yes!--coming in my mouth. I couldn’t help it, the snarl was possessive and summed up just about all of my feelings as I buried my face between her legs and she bucked in my hands shouting how much she loved me in return, tears of pleasure trailing from the corners of her closed eyes to disappear into her dark hair.

Our eyes met as I lifted my head my tongue still keen on catching anything I might have missed as her body slowly stilled, her muscles relaxed and her arm flopped back to rest with the other currently twisted in the blankets over her head. My eyes devoured the taunt muscles of her torso as she stretched with a sated mewl, eyelids heavy.

I moved until I was leaning over her, the friction of the blankets making me whimper as my movements drug them across my erection, making my kiss more aggressive than I’d originally intended.  Kagome’s tongue darted out to run along the curve of my chin as I tried to pull my lips off of her to apologize for crushing her lips into her teeth. I moaned, my hips rolling, the friction agonizing and fucking fantastic at the same instant and Kagome’s mouth sucked in my lower lip humming like she was nibbling on candy.

I couldn’t help the strangled grunt as I barely held back growling and snarling how much I wanted to fuck her, as she delicately sucked whatever I had missed with my own tongue off my lips and chin. Her lips were soon pressed so tight to mine that I felt the smile that curved her lips around a quick thrust of my tongue.

“Now that I’ve had my snack,” My voice rumbled deep in my chest as she maneuvered her legs to wrap around my waist, ankles crossed behind me. Thankfully she was saved by three insignificant layers of blanket, I’m sure they were more a mental barrier than a physical one. “Do ya have a fire pit in here?”

“Not in my bedroom.”

“Woman...” I meant to say more but she squeezed her legs around me and those three layers weren’t enough for me to not know what was pressed so tight to me, my hard-on was trapped between us. I knew she felt the difference when she managed to grind against me through the blankets. “Didja want me ta make ya sum’thin’ to eat or not?”

“There’s one outside,” Kagome said slowly, her attention definitely not on food.

I managed to push myself up off the bed, but her legs only squeezed more to be joined by her arms around my shoulders as she clung on like a monkey. I slipped my arms around her, pulling her tight against me, breasts smashed along my torso, heartbeat almost in sync with mine. Her breath was still a little off, her pulse elevated, the scent of her desire still thick.

I closed my eyes and ran the tip of my tongue along the line of her neck until I could suck her earlobe into my mouth, experimenting with the tip of a fang along the tender skin. She moaned, her muscles shivering as she undulated her hips against me, gravity now working against the blankets. I released her earlobe with a hiss and my voice rolled out husky and full of such longing... “Ya gotta get off me Kagome, before I tear through these blankets and fuck you into the bed.”

My answer was a piercing moan that had me wiggling my hips to dislodge the blankets between us. Kagome released me, lowering to the bed her arms shooting forward almost too fast for me to catch. She had a fist in the sheets before my fingers locked around her wrists, gravity and my move to intercept her had done the rest. I threw a leg over the edge of the mattress, toes encountering the carpet and I held Kagome where she was as I slid out of the bed to stand beside it.

I wasn’t pleased when I realized she was no longer struggling, mostly because she was ogling me instead with wide innocent, lusty eyes. It was almost worse than what she would do if I let her go.

Well fuck, obviously it would blow my mind but it was counterproductive to the whole “eat now, fuck later,” rule I was trying to enforce.

“Kagome,” At the growl her eyes fluttered up distracted to meet my eyes and I tried to get my reasoning through to her. “Yer gonna need yer strength later.”

“Later?” She blushed and bit her bottom lip. My eyes moved to watch and I wanted to suck it into my mouth and taste it. “I don’t think its fair InuYasha that I got to...” Her blush burned even brighter, eyes darted down to where I was still very obviously aroused.

“Once I start I ain’t gonna stop.”

This time when she tugged against my grip I let her hands slide out of mine and she folded them politely in her lap, her naked lap. “Then you’re going to have to put clothes on.”


	2. First Food!

Yeah, I fucking know it was  **my**  idea to feed the woman. I'm sorry but when I thought that stupid shit up I wasn't this hard.

We somehow managed to get clothes on (meaning I was able to keep my fucking hands to myself). I grumbled as Kagome stole my  _kosode_  as I was busy attempting to put on my  _hakama_  with a hard-on.

Chasing after her only made matters worse, not better on that front.

"What did you want a fire pit for InuYasha?" She called as I followed her scent down the stairs, barely managing the ties on my  _hakama_.

I found her in the...what the fuck was it called...the cold box-goddamn I remember it made her nipples show through both her shirt  **and** that damn bra-refrigerator! Right? Feh.

"I forgot ya got one in a box, inside."

"We have everything in a box in the Modern Era, InuYasha," Kagome teased her head still inside the refrigerator.

Suddenly I wasn't so pissed about her stealing the  _kosode_ , seeing as her ass looked so nice peeking out of it like that. "I can barely cook on a fire pit and ya want me ta use that..."

"Stove...And yes, we're going to use it, I'll show you how this first time."

As I ogled her ass swayed far enough over for her to nudge the refrigerator door and for her to turn her head to peer back at me, still half in the damn thing. "Wut are ya lookin' for?" Not that I minded.

"Do you care?" Kagome blushed and turned her face away. "I was going to see if we had the ingredients to make-"

"Feh, ya said there was ramen," I moved into the kitchen but before I could move in behind her she stood and turned to me with a grin, refrigerator swinging shut beside us.

"What do you think you're doing?" She murmured in a soft sing song.

I've frequently seen the look that overcomes that damn monk's face in moments similar to these. So I'm pretty sure Kagome knows what a lech looks like thinking over inappropriate strategies.  _Wanting you._

I decided not to let my mouth fuck up my thoughts-girly bullshit that they are as of late-this time I just showed her. The kiss was mostly lips and teeth, my hands moving purposefully down to find the bottom of the _kosode_ to get two handfuls of bare ass. With the fucking awesomest handles I lifted her against my body so I could navigate us until I could press her up against the refrigerator.

"InuYasha," She locked her legs around my hips and I thanked her with equal friction as I rubbed against her, firmly reestablishing my hard-on. She sounded like she meant to say something else but it disintegrated into sexy pleading moans.

Fuck.

I found my hand nearly ripping the  _kosode_  open and paused a moment in an attempt to collect myself but then I saw her tits.

Fuck!

"InuYasha?" Kagome was able to whisper after a gasp as my head darted in to capture her nipple with my teeth. "F-food?"

"Mm-hm?" I growled and sucked on regardless.

"Where's  _Tetsusaiga_?"

"Goddamn it woman why can't ya shut-up?" Came out in a much deeper timber than I'm accustomed. I shivered and stepped back, giving Kagome space to stand. "In yer room."

I watched her rearrange the  _kosode_ , her breathing and heartbeat fast in my sharp ears. I moved my hands to press my palms into the refrigerator on either side of her instead of brutally ripping the  _kosode_  off, scowling moodily at her hands as they retied the  _obi_.

"I'll get it," Kagome met my eyes, hers a little anxious and I nearly sunk my fingers into the metal door of the refrigerator to keep them off of her. "Here..." She ducked under my arm and procured a black pot from one of the small cupboards. "Fill this with water. This tap right here, works just like the tub." She moved to press a kiss to my cheek, shooting me another anxious-but mostly concerned-look and escaped.

I froze as the sound of metal under stress came to my awareness. I pulled away from the refrigerator and thankfully there were barely any dents. I glared over at the pot she'd left by the smaller kitchen water spigot.

As I made myself move to do as Kagome asked only one thought chanted through my head.

_Don't chase. Don't chase. Don't chase. Don't chase. Don't chase._

I stared at the pot a moment in my hands before wondering if she wanted hot or cold water.

Feh.

I gave my head a shake as coherent non-lecherous thoughts slipped into my  _yokai_  brain. I calmed down and filled the pot with water before turning to put it on the...um, stove.

"Wait a minute," I remember fire coming out of the top of the contraption but the only food I'd seen come out of it had come out of the box itself.

Cookies.

I didn't know what she needed to do with the water so I deposited the pot on the counter.  _I wonder if Kagome can make cookies...Kagome..._

_Don't chase. Don't chase._

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked at the door,  _Tetsusaiga_  clutched in her hands.

"In a second," I extended my arm and waved her toward me with my hand, trying my best not to make grabbing motions with my fingers.

With a soft laugh Kagome moved to hand me my sword, but as my fingers locked around the scabbard I surprised her when I jerked her toward me and into a crushing embrace.

I leaned back against the counter and held her close, as fucking close as you get with clothes. I tucked my nose in her hair and focused on her scent, my ears catching her soft sigh of contentment as I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

"I love you InuYasha," She whispered and I realized I was cuddling. Tch.

"Ya know this part is supposed to come way later, after the fuckin' part," I grumbled.

"You're the one that hugged me,  _baka_." Kagome was able to twist a hand in my hair which didn't have the desired effect when she tugged on it.

"Fuck..." I growled to try and cover up the moan and moved my mouth down to nibble along the line of her neck, tasting the skin over her still-drumming heartbeat. "Don't pull my hair unless ya mean it."

Kagome's breath shivered as I ran my tongue along her once more before I pulled away to see her face. "D-does that mean harder next time?"

I was startled when my growl of longing in response was answered with a giggle as Kagome moved out of my arms.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kagome reached around me to transfer the pot back to the sink.

"Wut did I do wrong?"

"Just a little too much water," Kagome dumped half the water out. "We're making ramen for me...and since it's ramen I assume that means you'll want some no matter what...so this is enough to make three...one for me, and two for you."

I made sure the idiot grin was gone before she turned around. True I wasn't hungry...I usually polished off four and only because Kagome set that limit.

I don't know why I hadn't noticed she had learned stuff about me that even I didn't know. She saw everything damn it.

"What are you smiling at?" She murmured as she moved the pot to the top of the stove.

"Nuthin'," I grumbled with a scowl.

"Okay, you put the water on to boil," She instructed, pointing to the pot. "The burner is just a fancy fire, you can put the pot I use back home right over the campfire."

"I've watched ya do it," I admitted and my idiot grin caught her attention. She'd just referred to the Feudal Era as home.

"Oh really?" Kagome's eyebrows moved together and...wow...heh...that little "v" was still there...figures.

"I ain't gonna make  **everybody** ramen," I had no problem making it for her alone. "They'd think I was a fuckin' girl."

Occasionally-even after years together-the times Kagome chose to Sit me (or in this case  **not** ) surprise the hell out of me.

"You only want to act like a girl with me?" Kagome shot back as she turned to pull open a drawer and search it.

"Yeah."  _Wait._

"I'd hardly call you ladylike InuYasha," She teased.

"I'm hurt," I rolled my eyes and she laughed softly.

"Says the  _hanyou_  whose favorite word is...the f-word," She pulled a small gadget from the second drawer she searched. "This is my favorite part about cooking in the Modern Era...Just set it and forget it!"

Disappointed I watched her stick a small square with a tiny set of black numbers blinking over the front against the part of the stove that stuck up along the wall. "My favorite word isn't fuck," I protested with a pout that made her laugh again. "Wut is that?" I asked pointing at the square as she pressed a button on it and made it beep.

"A digital thermometer," Kagome showed him the black wire attached to the square and ran to a small length of metal. "It tells me what the temperature of the water is and since water boils at..." She dropped the metal bit in the water and pressed a few buttons on the square until the number stopped blinking. "And then we wait, when the water gets to that temperature it'll beep."

"Now wut?" I grumbled as I moved over to a clean space of counter top and lifted myself up to sit on it, legs hanging over the edge. I lay  _Tetsusaiga_  across my knees, fingers resting on the polished scabbard.

"We wait," Kagome said as if it should have been obvious. "What's your favorite word?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, and it wasn't until then that I noticed Kagome was staring at my chest. "Heh," I grinned as her eyes shot upward to find mine. "Last time I told ya I ended up with a face fulla dirt."

"I'll be nice this time," Kagome moved away from the stove and toward me, where I'd moved up onto the counter top. Her hands moved to sandwich mine around  _Tetsusaiga_  as she came within reach.

"Why should I? You ain't gonna let me say it again."

"Maybe I will," Kagome suggested, clearly dying of curiosity.

"Ya won't," I shook my head and leaned forward, as she leaned forward, her body pressing against my legs as she tilted her head back and suddenly stretched onto her toes to kiss me chastely, a brush of lips that made my grip around  _Tetsusaiga_ whiten my knuckles.

"Well then how about the chance to say it one more time?" She asked relentlessly.

I hadn't thought about it like that. I was sure it would get a rise out of Kagome too, and I loved words that could do that; paint her face in a blush and bring a rush of her desire to my nose. "It ain't any more ladylike, than 'fuck'," I warned, how could she even be thinking this wasn't a big deal? She'd driven my face into the ground for so long I don't even know how long I was down there to this day, I'm sure the severe contusion from _Hiraikotsu_ hadn't helped either.

"Ain't really worth it, just  **sayin'**  it," I complained.

"Well whatever it is, I'm not letting you use it in context."

"Huh?" I stared at her confused, especially when she was still looking up at me expectantly.

I sat still as one of her hands moved to play her fingertips along the muscles of my stomach. She shot a glance up to mine, saw the pleased look her touch caused encouraging her touch to move higher to curl around the beads adorning my neck so she could steer my lips back down within easy reach. "I'll tell ya, if ya say it too," I suggested against her lips and she danced her tongue past my teeth as I spoke.

"Okay," She murmured against my mouth, her kiss honestly making me forget what the hell we were talking about. "You think I won't, InuYasha?"

I grunted as her tug on the subjugation beads pulled my face down further, any other thoughts but her warm quick tongue spilling quickly out of my ear, "It's 'cunt'."

"Oh," Gasped against my lips and I felt her retreat a step before I caught her hand, her fingers pressed into the shiny black of  _Tetsusaiga's_ scabbard and just as fast there were tears trailing down her face.

I felt my heart plummet my free hand moving to cup her face, "I told ya. Last time I used the damn word you and Sango almost killed me."

"I remember..." Kagome's breath shivered and I could easily tell that her memory of the event was just as scarring as mine. "Vividly, InuYasha."

"Wutta  **you**  remember?"

"I was practicing my archery with you," She described and I was concerned when her eyes seemed to stay riveted to my chin. "I asked if I was getting as good as Kikyo and you called me a 'cunt'," She whispered.

"No wonder ya fuckin'..." I pushed myself down off the counter and Kagome tried to move away but I tucked my sword in the ties of my  _hakama_ and slid an arm around her waist. I didn't pull her into me, only close enough that she couldn't ignore me or escape. "Listen...I..." I always hesitated over talking about Kikyo, no matter what I intended in the beginning she was always a topic that drove Kagome into brutal, vindictive Sits; repeatedly. "I use'ta practice like that with Kikyo...it..."

"What!" Kagome prompted when I went silent.

The calm tone of her voice was both a good and a bad thing. It meant she was listening, and that she was far from pleased. "It was how she was quick 'nuff ta seal me," I pushed out quickly, not wanting to look but drowning in her brown eyes. "I was thinkin' 'bout that day...when I..." I shook my head softly not wanting to remember yet again. "I wasn't talkin' ta  **you**."

We both jumped as the thermometer thing started beeping really loudly. I let Kagome move away to pluck the gadget off the stove silencing it, returning it to its drawer before turning the flame off. "The ramen is in that cupboard right behind you."

I turned and leaned down to retrieve the familiar packages, using my claws to start unwrapping them.

"I'm sorry."

I glanced up just as Kagome reached forward to take the opened ramen from me to transfer it to the counter. "I call ya names all the time."

"You never called me a cunt."

"Heh," I bit my lip to curtail the grin as she said the word. "Fuck no! Not after ya almost buried me fer usin' it on  **Kikyo**."

"I thought..." She started to argue but I chuckled.

"I know," I rolled my eyes and moved to grab the water off the stove.

"Oh InuYasha that's..." Her eyes were staring wide with surprise at the pot, then she looked up at me. "Hot?"

"Not that fuckin' hot."

"Um, pour it into the ramen."

"To the top?"

"No...there's..." She picked up one of the ramen and held it up for me to examine. "There's a line."

"Feh," I nodded and carefully poured the hot water, only slopping missing the first time, sending Kagome into soft giggles and running for a towel.

When she returned I showed her the water left in the bottom of the pot and she disappeared again, only to return with a teapot. I poured the rest in and Kagome made a tray for the tea while I watched. I'd seen her do it before, even when we'd had it together with the others back home; she liked to rearranged the cups and stuff. I thought it was funny because it pissed off the ones that served it.

"Wanna eat at the table?"

"Go sit down," I ordered and she grabbed the tray before leaving the room. I managed the ramen in my arms and followed.

"Chopsticks!" Kagome called and I shook my head and dropped off the ramen on the low table before returning to the kitchen. Her grandpa had a cup that was usually filled with different types of chopsticks even though most of the family used forks, and those other pointy things.

Feh I like my fingers just fine.

Heh, I chuckled softly to myself at that thought, and the arousing memories it brought with it.

"Oi, there's only those stupid pink ones wit' the..." I picked up one of the single pair of chopsticks left in the empty cup.  _Fuckin' white kitten on it..._

"Oh the Hello Kitty ones?" She guessed from the other room. "Gimme a fork, they're in the drawer right below the chopsticks!"

I glared at the little white kitten, wondering if I could manage to make myself use them if I snapped the little pieces off the ends. Pink chopsticks.

"InuYasha?"

I found the drawer she kept all the sharp Modern Era food utensils in, silver, shiny and pointy. I'd tried to use them before, and found I wasn't nearly as fond of them as Sango and Miroku. I tried not to bare my teeth and growl at the stupid mouthless white kitten before I dropped the chopstick back into the cup with it's twin and grabbed two forks...I looked at the fork, remembering stabbing the fork through the bottom of the container, the ruined ramen spilt over ground, getting yelled at for eating it off the ground...I grabbed a third fork and returned to Kagome.

I sat down next to her since the table was long enough and she eyed my handful of food weaponry. Instead of answering the obvious question I grumbled, "Where the fuck didja put all the chopsticks?"

Kagome shrugged with a small smile, "Grandpa takes most of them on vacation, he won't use a stranger's."

"Fuckin' smart," I nodded.

"You don't want to use the pink ones?" I didn't answer, only looked at her, golden eyes full of obvious answers. "Inu. Ya. Sha..." She said, drawing out my name, like she did when she thought I was acting silly, or stupid. "You hate forks."

"Heh," Why hadn't I ever noticed how 'fork' sounds like 'fuck'? "I ain't usin' those fuckin' pussy chopsticks."

"Sit."

I cursed as the soft command brought my nose down into the table with a solid thud, smashing it for only a moment, the gentleness of her voice didn't do more that. "Ow, fuck!"

"I was gonna give you these, but you can use the fork," Kagome lifted a pair of yellow chopsticks, almost like the pink ones, but a different character. She even lowered them to my present eyelevel so I could see the weird-looking yellow...floppy-eared...was that a hat?

"Wut the fuck is that?"

"Pompom Purin!" Kagome chimed turning to grab one of the ramen, using the chopsticks.

Right in front of me!

I turned so the side of my head was resting on the table, staring at the three forks piled in front of my face. "There were fuckin' catheads on those chopsticks."

"Ew, if you're gonna say it like that..." She made a face and lowered the chopsticks back into my line of sight. "These ones have dogs."

"That's a dog?" I growled and scowled at the little yellow carving. "The dumb kitten's ears looked better..." I ran a finger along the edge of my own silver ear and Kagome watched with a smile.

"There are dogs with floppy ears like Purin's...They can't all be lucky enough to have pointy ones like you," She moved the chopstick back to the purpose of eating her ramen. "So  _kawaii_!"

"Stop usin' that word," I argued, just to argue. I won't admit to it but I liked how she said it sometimes...Usually it was attached to something she or Sango had found at a village market but sometimes it was about something I did.

It was better than, "Sit."

As she ate her ramen my eyes wandered down her body, idly tracing the curves through her borrowed  _kosode_. Her legs were crossed under the table and I was easily close enough to see the mark on her lower thigh.

Goddamn it did look like a kitten.

"Look the nose part is too long for a cat or even a fox," Kagome's teasing words broke into my revere. "And horses' ears aren't  **that**  pointy."

"Feh, horses..." I mumbled as she traded her chopsticks for one of the forks and jabbed them into one of my ramen. I couldn't shovel the ramen in  **fast**  enough!

"I suppose it could be a wolf-"

I nearly choked on the mouthful of ramen as my throat seized up in a growl. As I shoved the ramen and chopsticks onto the table Kagome gave me a hard slap on the back in an attempt to clear my airway, or punish me for my reaction. Well she was in for more disappointment when my mouth was finally empty. "That bitch ain't gonna touch ya again ya know?" My lips curled in satisfaction as I realized.

"You mean Koga?"

"Yeah I mean that fuckin' cunt-"

"Sit."

Thud! Just shy of my discarded ramen, but the solid table met with a much more solid subjugation. "Fuck, Kagome!"

"Sit...Did we agree on letting you say that again? Sit."

"No," I mumbled into the tabletop.

She went quiet and I was able to lift my head, rubbing my forehead a moment. She moved up onto her knees to lean over the table, one hand braced on the tabletop, the other lifting the teapot lid to check the tea inside. It was such simple movement, but my eyes trailed up the soft skin on the back of her thighs, the curve of her ass just before the hem of the  _kosode_  and the way the cloth strained over her curves.

Oh, fuck me, her curves.

"Yer mine remember?" I asked softly, as she poured two delicate cups of tea.

I don't know what she saw when she glanced my way, but I was soon engulfed in a hug that was so sudden it put me off balance, and sent her sprawling on top of me. I looked up at her startled until she hissed offended, "Of course I am  _baka_!"

"You marked me too!" I growled back, my hand moving to touch the faint scar on my neck, from her fangs. I tilted my head away to bare the line of my neck as she ducked in to lick and nibble around the scar of her bite mark.

"Hey, you know this kinda looks like a heart."

"Wut!"


	3. Then...

I am a fucking idiot.

I thought I'd learned to shut my damn mouth!

I stared down at the  _kosode_  in my hands and barely restrained the desire to rip it to shreds with my claws. Instead I nearly ripped the sleeve off shoving my fist angrily into it in an attempt to put it on.

I didn't bother closing the bedroom door as I reached for my  _haori_  my steps carrying me straight through the room without pause to the window. I stilled with my foot up on the window sill so I could tighten the cuff of my _hakama_  around my ankle so I wouldn't step on them.

I popped the window open and climbed into the sill and was crouched there tying the other leg when Kagome appeared at the door. She didn't make a sound, but I felt her presence like an itch in the new scar on my neck. I wanted to look back; I knew she'd grabbed a pillow after throwing me my  _kosode_.

Like I wasn't allowed to see her.

She was  **mine!** Mine...I could see all I wanted, Goddamn it! I growled and made sure to keep my gaze riveted to my fumbling hands, blinking as my vision started to blur.

"What are you waiting for?" Kagome asked, moving into the room even if I was positive I'd jump her if she got too close. If she touched me... "Get out!" She repeated, not the shrill scream she'd used in the living room earlier but still somber with fury. "Go hunt down Hojo Akitoki while you're at it  _baka_!"

Part of me was glad she didn't give me time to say anything because I had a vivid opinion of Hojo and his descendants. I turned to look at her, mouth already open to purposefully use my second favorite word, and I caught sight of Kagome half-covered in a soft-looking purple blanket from the laundry.

"Sit!"

"Nngh-!"

I struggled with my  _haori_  as I tried to roll over at the base of Kagome's window. I groaned as my body reminded me why landing face-first wasn't so great.

Yeah, landing on my feet would have been nice.

As I stared dazedly up I saw Kagome appear at the window. She gave my pathetic sprawl a glance before slamming the window shut and covering it with those pink shades.

Not wanting to incur her wrath again if I waited too long recovering (yes an obvious attempt to delay my departure) I tucked my feet in and kicked, using my momentum to snap to my feet. I retrieved my  _haori_  and made my way to the well, angrily swiping the sleeves of my  _kosode_  over the wetness still in my eyes. Fuck!

I hated apologizing! And I fucking needed to do that every other time I opened my mouth!

I sat there a moment with my feet hanging over the wall of the well my fingertips on the tiny scar on my neck. What did I care what it looked like? It was the symbol for my mate, why the fuck am I surprised it's a fucking girly heart?

Truthfully the shape really didn't matter to me; I was still proud and ecstatic that she was even able to mark me. If only I'd said that and not asked her how I was supposed to keep "that cunt" off of her with a cat's head and a heart?

"InuYasha?"

"I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" I growled, pushing off into the abyss of the well.

I had hardly landed in the Feudal Era before a shrill voice shouted, "They're ba-a-ack!"

Grumbling as I leapt up out of the well, surprising Shippo (if the bitch squeal was any indication) I realized I'd forgotten my  _haori_  down there. I shook my head in aggravation and glanced around for anyone else. "Who were ya talkin' to?"

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo tried to sound angry, but the high whine ended up being irritating. I wasn't in the mood for people.

"She'll be along in a couple'a days," My mood picked up when I sensed a familiar tarnished holy aura just on the other side of the well. "I wanna talk ta you monk."

"Surprises," Miroku said with a soft chortle.

"What took you so long, what were you doin' to Kagome InuYasha?" Shippo's tiny arms wrapped around my leg in an attempt to get my attention as I moved to stand in front of the reclining monk. "Cuz you usually smell like Kagome, but you only fool my nose after you've carried her a long way, or hugged her when she falls asleep on you."

"Shippo fuckin' scram," I shook my leg to dislodge him but that only made him growl and climb determinedly up until he was standing on my shoulder, fingers tangled in my hair for balance.

"Where you kissin' her!" Shippo's voice hit right in my ears, even as his little face filled my field of view and he gave a delicate sniff, his lip curling upwards in an attempt at a snarl, but he was about as scary as a baby, a human baby. "Yer breath smells just like her!" He accused.

"Shippo-!"

"Shippo, why don't you go let Sango and Kirara know that Kagome's going to be a few more days," Miroku suggested to the boy.

"InuYasha you only made it worse didn't you?" Shippo let go and dropped to the ground with a grunt.

"Get the fuck outta here!" I growled, wincing as he applied all his  _yokai_  strength to biting my leg, letting go just in time to avoid getting punted. I didn't chase after him, like he expected and he looked puzzled at me for a moment before glancing at Miroku and running off to go find Sango.

"It's easier to see the difference in girls," Miroku mused to himself as I lowered down into the grass across from him. "You for example don't look any less innocent, only a newer shade of irritated."

"It  **is**  a new shade'a irritation," I agreed resisted the urge to touch the impression of Kagome's teeth, already wondering and worrying about her in the Modern Era. "I shoulda talked to ya," I started.

"I find it's funner when the girl's the one with all the moves," Miroku said with a fond sigh, his gaze growing misty as he no doubt remembered a girl like that.

"You taught her moves!"

He lifted both hands to ward me off as I showed him my fangs in a snarl, fingers curling into fists. "No! No! We just talked!...I didn't  **teach**  per se-"

"Then wut?"

"Just a basic run down of physical pleasure in general...um, male...and female erogenous spots..." Miroku's voice started to become difficult for  **me**  to hear, and he kept coughing nervously. "She really just asked a lot of questions, and I answered them."

"Er..." I frowned and for some reason it gave the monk more confidence, he stopped cowering away from me as if I were going to pounce. "Erogenous?"

"Where it feels the nicest to touch," Miroku suggested with a soft smile.

"Oh."

"If I may ask..." Miroku's lips curled in the beginnings of a wicked smile everyone was familiar with but then he bit his bottom lip and contained it, probably knowing I'd make sure to center my punch on it on my way far, far away, to a place where I would be the only living thing...For-fucking-ever. "How did it go? Do  _hanyou_  do  _yokai_  mating rituals?"

"Kinda," Even though I wanted to be mortified, Kagome was right Miroku seemed to understand the sensitivity of the situation enough to attempt at being, if not polite, than less-lecherous than normal. "Went fine."

"Just...fine?" Miroku's lecherous disbelief was starting to glimmer in his eyes, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"It was the fuckin' best thing I've ever fuckin' felt. Happy?"

"Was it really? Or are you just trying to satisfy me?"

"Why the fuck would I wanna do that?" I growled and he grunted to cover something that sounded suspiciously like laughter before he shook his head, his face composed and sincere. Deceitful, lecherous ass-

"Never mind InuYasha!" Miroku pressed his palms together and tapped his chin with his fingers as he regarded me over them. "Honestly? I'd love details but..." He gave a sigh and shook his head.

"I'm gonna wail on ya in a fuckin' second."

"If you want, but I think you should go find Kagome," Miroku suggested. "She seemed..." For a moment he laughed and seemed to search for the right word. "Eager to try lots of things with you."

"Like wut?" I tried my best not to go off imagining, no use getting riled up now.

"InuYasha! My good, good friend!" Miroku shouted in a sing song voice. "Please, trust me..." He leaned forward and surprised me when his fingers sunk into my  _kosode_  as if to shake me to get my attention (although he was smart enough  **not**  to). "Stuff like this is only a surprise once." He gave me a wicked grin and I firmly resisted the mirror of the expression that wanted to curl my lips. "But I do think we should have a similar conversation."

"L-like Kagome's?"

"Similar...she...well, she..." Miroku actually blushed and his hand fell back into his own lap as he looked away and tried again. "Given my choices in life I never thought to be surprised by a girl...almost ten years my junior in this area of my...uh, expertise."

 **Expertise,**  he says.

"Wut the fuck are ya talkin' about?"

"She had very specific questions, subjects not usually known to virgins-the ones I'm used to anyway," He shook his head, still looking off into the forest, avoiding eye contact. "She told me information was easy to get in the Modern Era, but any she could find weren't helpful for her, more practical questions."

"And  **you**  were," I grumbled taking the chance to succumb to the urge to touch Kagome's mark without Miroku looking.

"Do you know what a prostate is?" Miroku shot back and turned just as my own fingers surprised me as they brushed the mark and shot a jolt of heat straight to my groin.

What the-"N-no..." I clamped my mouth shut to smother the whimper but was completely unable to remove my fingers.

"Well don't freak out about it when it comes up-erm, if it comes up, that is...You're going back right?" Miroku's sharp eyes moved to where my fingers rested on my neck.

"Goddamn it, tell me Miroku!"

"Why don't you ask Kagome? Hell, I didn't even know what it was called until she asked me about it," Miroku admitted with a sheepish laugh. "We both learned much from the conversation."

"If I tell ya about us will ya fuckin' tell me?" I offered and was pleased-for once-when a familiar smile curled his lips.

"How you tempt me InuYasha," Miroku sighed heavily, his shoulders moving with the breath. "You'll tell me  **everything**  that happened if I tell you what a prostate is?"

Suddenly the idea of describing Kagome and I aloud-along with my stupid fingers I couldn't bare to move-had me embarrassed, hard and mortified about it. "I don't know what the fuck you wanna hear..."

"How about I ask, you answer, and we switch? That's how it ended up with Kagome," Miroku's eyes widened a moment as he seemed the remembered something. "Did you know she has a book-she said it was a book from school-with diagrams and descriptive labels?"

"What the hell have you been doin' with my woman, fuckin' monk!" I hissed trying to ignore the unintentional twitches of my fingers against the mark-whoa...

"InuYasha are you all right?" Miroku leaned forward to peer into my face.

Not that I'll miss it, but the odd sensation that accompanied the mark stopped. I ignored Miroku as I purposefully rubbed the outline of Kagome's teeth. Nothing but the feel of my fingers and that stupid fucking grin at the idea of Kagome marking me.  _Shit,_  I looked up as I flattened the grin with a scowl, but he'd already seen it.

"Can I see?"

"Wut? Can ya see wut?" I met Miroku's dancing eyes, filled with something that was a mix of both lecherous glee and avid wonder as he stared at my stroking fingers.

"How did she manage to mark you?"

Before I could answer I heard a familiar grunt and suddenly all of my senses were overtaken with the knowledge that there might be a reason the mark had stopped...stopped what? What the hell had that been? I wasn't surprised as Kagome threw her arms over the side of the well, dark-head popping up into sight. "I grew fangs!"

I jumped to my feet and made sure to be there to help her up before Miroku even turned around. "Kagome..." I caught her gaze and my heart pounded to see her eyes bright with angry tears. I reminded myself that opening my mouth only made matters worse.

" **Fangs**  Kagome?" Miroku gasped and turned to lean against the well, he sounded like a fucking gossipy old lady. "It went  **that** well?"

"It did." She looked up at me, ignoring my hand still held out for her to grab. "Until a certain  _baka_  opened his mouth."

My fingers curled into a fist as she continued to ignore it, merely supporting herself with footholds in the creepers along the inside of the well's wall. " **Yer**  the one that brought up that..." I growled and bit back the words with a barely contained whine. I turned and stomped a few feet away before lowering to sit in the grass with an angry, "Feh."

"So you didn't order anything from that book you showed me?" Miroku's voice continued on as if he wasn't aware that I was digging furrows in the ground with my claws to keep myself from plucking his eyeballs out for just the audacity of talking to her, never mind the fucking topic of conversation.

"They wouldn't have arrived on time, and I don't want anyone else opening it..." She muttered her voice distracted. She didn't sound as angry as she had, although no more than half an hour could have passes since I'd left her in the Modern Era. Her breathing was a little labored; no hitching or hiccups which I suppose meant that the tears had been recent.

Which wasn't all that great either.

"A gag would have come in handy about half an hour ago," Kagome mused and Miroku chuckled.

"You can always make one of those. It seems silly to pay for something like that..." Miroku murmured. "That ring contraption seemed like a good investment...would of come in handy tomorrow, ne?"

"Ring thing?" Kagome muttered to herself a moment. "Oh! You mean the cock ring?"

My eyes went round in part horror, part aroused disbelief as I listened to her disregard Miroku's idea, just as casually as if she weren't talking about...that she hadn't just said...

"I liked that gag, 'member the one with the red rubber ball..." Her voice lowered even more and I almost couldn't hear; I knew if she was looking she'd see me leaning back toward them, ears twitching. "You know like a..." Her words descended into a muffle I didn't catch.

"Wut?" I exclaimed as I over-balanced and threw my arms out in a vain attempt to keep myself from falling back into the grass. "Wut did you say?"

Kagome turned back to look at me and gave me a sweet smile as she rested her chin on her arms where they folded over the edge of the well. "I wasn't talking to you."

"You were talkin'  **about**  me."

"Still makes you an eavesdropper," Kagome couldn't contain a small giggle and I rolled to my feet, arms crossed over my chest defiant and angry. "Wut'er ya doin' here anyways?"

"Well I did come by to bring you this," She moved a hand from the wall to tug something from out of sight down in the well. "You forgot it," She grunted and I saw a flash of my red  _haori_  before I noticed the single hand holding her up slip and I was suddenly there beside her, fingers tight around her upper arm.

I jerked her upward easily, sandwiching the  _haori_  between us as she pressed against me, her legs still dangling down into the well. I was satisfied just to have the chance to feel her body against mine again, even as she wiggled to be free. I tried to step back to pull her the rest of the way out of the well but she protested. "Wut's yer problem?"

"You are! I used to be able to be angry at you for a little while."

"Ya sure look fuckin' angry," I glanced down to see the rest of her hanging into the abyss and caught sight of Miroku, his chin propped up on his hand watching with a small knowing smile.

"I am! Let me go," Kagome grumbled.

To which I hissed back, "Fuck no."

She surprised me by releasing the  _haori_  and curling merciless fingers around the beads around my neck with a hard jerk. The small wall caught me in the shins as I shifted forward but I curled an arm around her and dug my claws into the dirt. "InuYasha..." She growled in my face as I tried to shift her back up to readjust my grip and I knew the tone of voice she used, the warning, and the utter frustration.

"Kagome, don't-"

"Sit!"

I heard her gasp and cry out in surprise as we both were launched through the mouth of the well with the force of a very potent Sit. I don't know how she managed it, but by the time we found the Modern Era end of the passageway, Kagome's legs had straddled my waist and we landed with her very firmly on top. Her small weight knocked the air out of me and before I could even attempt to get it back she was kissing me.

" _Kuso_!" Moaned against my lips and I gulped in air dizzily as she unsealed our lips long enough. The slap across my face was more a shock than painful, it sent my head snapping to the side into the dead leaves and junk that littered the bottom of the well. " _Baka_!" She cursed under her breath and I froze as the word came out as a sob and she swung off of me and started climbing out of the well continuing to mutter what sounded like self-deprecating remarks.

Smarting from the rejection, the landing, hell just about the entire last five minutes I watched her struggle up the side of the well from where I lay on the ground. "Kagome?" I whispered confused, a hand coming to touch the side of my face where she had struck me. "Hey!"

She ignored me, disappearing at the top of the well.

"Kagome!" I shouted, getting to my feet. "Wut the fuck is wrong with you?" I made a smooth jump up and out of the well, landing at the base of the stairs leading up and out of the building. She was halfway up the stairs when I appeared out of the well and I saw her spin with a startled gasp, her foot catching on the stairs to send her back onto her ass. I moved faster than I thought possible, to intercept her before she could get to her feet and escape.

I lowered into a crouch a stair below, leaning forward to brace my hands on the level she was sitting on. "Are ya all right?" I asked in a low rumble taking the opportunity to slip my arms around her in an attempt to keep her still and she practically melted into me. She buried her face in my chest and wound her arms around me tightly.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

"Feh, didn't hurt," Not physically at least. "Are  **you**  all right?"

"I'm fine."

"No you ain't, don't fuckin' lie to me woman," I moved to run my fingers through her hair as she cried into my chest.

"I'm so mad at you," She whispered harshly. "And I don't care."

"Don't care-?" I tried, but when I leaned back to see her face she pounced, cutting off my anxious words with her lips. So she didn't mean she didn't care about me?

Tiny hands were inside my  _kosode_  touching and groping until I couldn't contain the moan. "I want to hit you," She moaned in frustrated longing.

"Please don't," I managed not to moan back.

"I'm still furious with you!" She rolled one of my nipples between her fingers. "But I want you so much..."

"I'm sorry."

Our eyes met and I hissed as I felt her fingernails bit into the hardened nub. "What for?"

"For markin' ya..."

"If this is a side-effect of being your mate I'll get used to it," She argued, even if she had been upset about the very same thing only a second ago.

"For callin' Koga a cunt, even if he so totally is one," I muttered that last part under my breath and she actually laughed.

When I looked down at her surprised she shook her head and forcefully pushed the corners of her mouth down, "Stop that."

"Sorry fer sayin' stuff that made ya think I don't like yer mark," I continued, promising my  _yokai_  that this would be the last of the apologies, until I shoved my foot in my mouth again later. "I don't care wut it looks like."

"I'm sorry it looks like a heart, I did mean-"

"Shut-up," I shook my head and captured her hands before she decided to take vengeance. Felt fucking nice though, even when pain twinged through it after the pressure of her nails let up. "Have I told ya how fuckin' proud I am that you marked me?" I asked as I realized I hadn't. I was surprised I'd gotten through that question in one piece.

"Proud?" She slid her hands up to my shoulders, one hand moving to the edge of the mark.

"Fuck yeah," I nodded with a grin. "Yer bad ass Higurashi."

"Aw," She nodded her smile so damn dazzling I wanted to squint. "Now a dilemma."

"Huh?" I mumbled confused and saw her lift her head so her eyes could peek over the top stair and out through the well house door to scan the grounds. "There ain't nobody around," I guessed at her purpose.

"Good, because I'm not so angry anymore," Her voice dropped to a whisper, almost inaudible.

My gaze dropped to her lips and I realized a moment too late that I was making my train of thought obvious. She didn't help when her sweet pink tongue flickered out to wet her lips. "Is that right?" Was all I could manage as her fingers slipped over my shoulders to cross her arms around the back of my neck.

I was thankful for the heightened eyesight as the blush painted her cheeks and she didn't fight it. "That means I just want you now."

"Oh fuck yeah," I chuckled letting her arms tighten and bring our lips together. "I always..." I groaned as her legs wrapped around me and I didn't hesitate to press in between her legs, making sure to cushion the small of her back from the edge of the stairs with my arm. "I always fuckin' want you Kagome...all the fuckin' time."

"Do you?" She gasped moving her lips to bite along my neck, and I held my breath all the way down as her lips sought and found her mark. I could only moan assent to her question as she nibbled along the sensitive skin. "Why do we have all these clothes on then?"

My hands moved roughly to the button of the jeans she had pulled on, happy to find no panties on underneath as I tugged the tight pants down her shapely legs, glad not to have to wrestle with shoes. As I leaned back and started fumbling with the ties of my  _hakama_  I watched her discard her shirt with a careless toss into the dark corner of the well house. My eyes rolled over her body a whimper escaping my mouth as the ties I'd so viciously tied earlier gave me trouble now.

"I have scissors in the house-" She cut off with a surprised moan as I moved back in-between her legs pressing my arousal tight to hers, letting her know how much I cared for that suggestion with a growl. I moved my lips to taste her nipple pleased when I felt her insistent little hands diving into the back of my  _hakama_  to attack the ties there. "Why would you tie these so tight  _baka_?"

"I was frustrated and fuckin' horney," I hissed as we both managed to loosen the ties enough for me to shimmy the  _hakama_  down my hips, hard-on springing free and right into the hot grasping fingers of Kagome. One arm went back to curling around my shoulders, the other told me just how much it's owner wanted me, and where. I gave a surprised curse as she squeezed and guided me the last few inches until I was inside her.

"Oh," Her hand scrambled for a hold, her fingers digging into one of my buttocks to urge me deeper. I captured her mouth as she cried out, her legs curling around my body pulling me in deeper. I pressed against her trying not to crush her into the stairs, even as her hips moved, urging me into motion. I felt  _Tetsusaiga_ pressing into my hip, but when I twisted an arm to unhook her legs her muscles only clenched tighter.

Fuck, I squeezed my eyes shut as her wet heat pulled me in until I couldn't go anymore. I could feel myself panting already, the desperation to get here, the sudden urgency that had gripped me only adding to the pleasure once I finally sunk in deep, so deep. "Ah ngh, fuck Kagome you feel so good," I didn't want to move, even if I knew it was better. I could remember it, in the back of my mind, the first time we'd done this.

Bad idea, don't think about that. I pressed my face into her neck as I rolled my hips against the gentle urging buck of hers, nothing but wanton moans of my name falling from her lips. Even as we gently rocked together I heard the protesting creak of the old stairs, my eyes fastened on Kagome's face for any indication of discomfort or pain, it helped me keep myself in check even if it was the very last thing I wanted to do.

"InuYasha?" Kagome moaned and I leaned in to catch an earlobe in my teeth.

"Kagome?"

"You won't hurt me."

I was pressed so close I could feel the shiver that ran through her when I couldn't help a growl as I remembered her saying that before, how she thought I'd been  **holding back**  the last time. "Kagome, I-"

"So close InuYasha," She whispered, her hot breath panting down my neck. "If you'd just  **move**..."

I kept telling myself I wasn't in a comfortable bed, I was outside on a nasty set of rickety wooden stairs and...Fuck Kagome knew that too. She wouldn't ask for something like that right? If it hurt? I pressed my mouth to her neck, licking and tasting as I started to lengthen my thrust. "Are ya okay?"

"InuYasha!" She groaned in warning, her hands moving to brace herself on the edge of the stairs below her, adjusting to the changing rhythm. I only kept going, pulling almost completely out before pressing back in, all the way until I hit the end. "Yes!" She cried out in surprise as I did it faster the next time.

Only two more thrusts like that and Kagome was coming around me. A desperate call of my name and her arms were wrapped around my head, pressing my face into her neck.

I couldn't stop, I didn't know if she wanted me to or not but as the scent of her desire flooded my nose I couldn't...I burrowed my nose into her sweet hair, mouth latched onto the smooth column of her throat.

Shit.

The spasms of pleasure kept shivering through her, the ripple of her tight muscles only urging me harder the increasing wet passage, faster.

For a moment my hips went off-kilter as vicious nails dug into my ears. Suddenly I  **had**  to stop moving or I was going to come. I made sure I was deep inside her, just incase stopping didn't help.

"Oh..." Kagome gasped and released me, her arms falling limply to the hard stairs. "Stop moving..." She was able to hiss out and I glanced at her half-lidded eyes anxiously.

"Kagome?"

"I...couldn't..." She panted and made an effort to open her eyes finally seeing my concern. "Um, I'm okay," A blush lit up her face and I grumbled as she tried to hide it with her hands.

I didn't want her to cover herself but since I liked the sexy flush of her skin-and more desire worked against the ' _stop moving'_  command-it was probably a good idea. I could still feel the muscles spasming around my cock every once and a while as her heart slowed and breathing smoothed out. I also noticed the blood on her fingernails and wondered what those marks would look like.

"I couldn't stop..." Whispered from between her fingers.

"Fuck! Yer tellin' me ya stopped me cuz  **you**  couldn't stop comin'? Dumbass," I grumbled and leaned forward to catch two of her fingers in my mouth, tongue running along her fingernails. "Grabbin' my ears like that is fuckin' cheatin' by the way," I mumbled around the digits.

Kagome gasped as she noticed the red to one of the nails I'd missed. Before she could freak out I showed her with a tip of my head that they weren't mangled. The tiny crescents (I fuckin' hope!) were already healed I could feel it. "Ya made me almost..."

"You missed one," Kagome moved the other finger of the same hand past my fangs. "Almost huh?" She whispered almost to herself. "Girl needs a button you know..."

"Button?"

"An emergency button in case your  _hanyou_  mate thinks you're a dumbass for stopping him..." Kagome teased. "I wouldn't have minded one bit if you hadn't stopped."

"Ya gotta come one more time at least..."

" _Ba-_ _ **ka**_ _!_ " Kagome started to protest but her eyes slammed closed as I moved my hips back.

"Wut was that?" I asked as I moved almost all the way out.

"InuYasha..." Kagome growled and the timber of it sent a thrill down my spine. She took her fingers out of my mouth and surprised me with a none to gentle tug of two fistfuls of my hair and another growl, "I want you to come."

"Fuck," I snapped my hips forward and cursed to find myself not far from the edge again already, especially when Kagome's voice broke over my name, fists tight in my hair. I broke down into unintelligible grunts and moans as she moved her hands back to the stairs below her and used the leverage to meet my thrusts taking me in, the head of my penis driving against her.

I tried to focus, but I could feel the end coiling inside my body pumping forward faster. The squeeze of her legs around me only conspired to make our bodies thud together, the sound joining all her whimpered pleas and even the loud warning cry a moment before her body went taut in my arms. It was too much this time; the shivering squeeze of her body, the hot wet flood around me. I lost any rhythm, any small bit of control I'd had up to that point and drove inside her as my brain exploded behind my eyes in a bright white flare that sent shocks and spasms through every coiled muscle in my body.

I don't know why, but I feel like I've just finished this all out fight, both of us pressed as tight together as possible both our breath and hearts racing together...Fuck I don't know, all I meant was I liked this part. Where we come back to earth together.

"Um, InuYasha..." Kagome's husky voice made me grin; I was still resting my face against her neck, attempting to slow my breath. "I'm okay, but we need to get up."

"Huh," I shook away the fog and leaned away to catch her face as she slowly unhooked her legs and lowered them back to the ground.

"We broke the stairs."


	4. Relieving Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little Japanese/English translation just incase ya'll don't know already shakujou - Miroku's (ahem) staff, Jaa ne - very informal farewell i.e. "See ya!"

Pissed. Fuck. Pissed.

Within an hour. I think that's a fucking record. Honestly though, this time I wasn't being an asshole!

How the fuck did that not hurt? Four thick wooden stairs broken across a frail human spine?

Okay I could have asked nicer. I'm sorry it's how everything comes out-angry-even if I'm horrified and scared I've harmed the woman I love.

She ignored my question and got dressed. That she was really angry was obvious, even to me-without the sit.

My anger got me across the grounds and back into the house before Kagome surprised me with a kiss. Just inside the door she used handfuls of  _kosode_  to push me as hard as her small angry fists could into the wall.

I braced myself with a hand pressed to either side of my hips on the door behind me as Kagome crashed against me in order to reach my lips. "The stairs only hurt a little...because they were stairs, not a bed..." Her teeth gave an angry bite to my bottom lip and I was embarrassed by the moan I couldn't keep in. "I didn't even know they had broken until after."

Right before my arms could move to capture her Kagome released me and put considerable distance between us. I didn't move as my eyes looked her over, like I had in the well house.

How was she still moving? How had I not broken her tiny bones...?

Kagome turned and started across the room. "I'm...gonna go lay down..."

"Do ya want me ta leave?"

"I'd like you to stop being a  _baka_  and cuddle with me. But you can watch some television if you want," Kagome murmured and shrugged. "When I wake up I'll probably molest you, so...if you don't want that to happen you'd better leave."

"Every time is 'nother chance ta hurt ya," I firmly reminded her and my dick.

"I love you InuYasha. Why would I lie?" Kagome murmured before disappeared up the stairs.

Fuck.

"Fuuuck!" I hissed, knowing that I would follow right behind her if I took a step. My fingers curled against the solid door behind me like I could tie myself there.

Kagome didn't lie to me, why would she...

"A whole 'nuther fuckin' shade of irritation..."

* * *

"Maybe she likes it?" Miroku suggested fending off the next attempt at a backhand from Sango a moment later.

I watched with a frown as her free hand came around-as intended, how could the lech not see the distraction?-and connected with his face where there was already a red handprint. "I didn't know humans were like that, they're kinda squishy..."

"Some are," Miroku tugged Sango's hand to his chest, pulling her close so he could whisper. "I am."

"Would ya stop it!" I growled as I tore out another hunk of grass with my claws in an attempt to distract myself.

Sango had no real input of a sexual nature and her presence seemed to make it impossible for Miroku to grow-the-fuck-up, so mostly she was irritating me.

Everything had the moment I jumped through the well. I figured if I could leave the mark alone and stay in the Feudal Era I could keep myself off of her. Not hurt her.

"InuYasha," Sango jerked her hand out of Miroku's and turned her attention to me, although I was privy, as usual to the cloying aroma of demon-slayer lust. And as usual I tried my best not to roll my eyes at women and their whole "playing hard to get" bullshit, but I wasn't about to comment, the monk had a nose. "Fangs...and-honestly-it sounds like you  **should**  have done some harm. Bruises plenty, even a gentle grip..."

Irritation vanished as I narrowed in on her concerned eyes. "They ain't old rickety stairs...Her grandfather takes good care o' the place," I watched the words make the woman frown.

" _Yokai_  mating rituals..." Sango muttered as if to herself, still looking pissed; let's just say she was less than congratulatory when I returned from the Modern Era the second time (fucking gossipy monk). "I don't know poisonous dog  _yokai_ , Myoga is a tight-lipped flea."

I really didn't feel like tracking the little coward down. Although it would distract me.

"I know Kagome...We  **all**  do," Sango gave Miroku a dirty look which told me that it was weird for humans to enjoy pain, same damn receptors. Feh. "She wouldn't lie, and think about it. How did your father and mother..."

I almost wanted to slap the monk for her when Sango's blush seemed to magically draw Miroku closer. "Sango..."

I clamped a hand over his mouth and pushed him away, earning a thankful smile from Sango. "Yeah, how did he keep from crushin' her?"

"A question for either Sesshomaru or Myoga," Sango suggested and she laughed with a knowing nod when I answered with a snarl. "I suppose you could just try and hurt Kagome."

I was staring at her dumbfounded so I missed whatever it was Miroku said to get slapped this time. My  _yokai_  was making pleased sounds as my mind whirled over the things I'd been scared of accidentally doing.

No. No. No.

"I meant in a controlled way." Cheeks bright red Sango was staring angrily at the monk-who was now lying prone in the grass. "Lech is right though."

"Huh?" I shook my head and leaned over to see if she'd knocked the monk out and he cracked an eye open with a grin. "I'm sorry I tune most o' his shit out."

"Well, you're a  _hanyou_  even at your gentlest..." Sango's voice trailed off. "Not that all girls need to be coddled all the time..." She sighed in frustration, it seemed her modesty was in the way of her explaination.

I extended a foot out to nudge Miroku in the side, making Sango uncomfortable was  **his**  job. "Stop fakin' it."

"You're a  **beast**  InuYasha!" Miroku exclaimed sitting up and pushing my foot away. "I'm pretty sure you'd rather be somewhere else right now."

"Of course..." I grumbled biting my tongue to hamper a whimper. Not thinking of Kagome was impossible, especially now. Away from her.

The last fucking place I wanted to be.

"It's getting dark...I'm gonna go find Kirara," Sango whispered her hand moving to touch my shoulder to get my full attention. "Obviously something else is helping you two along."

"Thanks," I muttered my gaze moving away as I felt embarrassment tint my cheeks at the tender words. Her warm hand on my face surprised me enough that she had no problem turning my gaze back to hers.

"Kirara should be able to find Myoga..."

"'Kay," I nodded and met her warm eyes until she moved away and left to find her  _nekomata_.

"Such a beast," Miroku bemoaned, his  _shakujou_  suddenly wrapping against my skull with a clang of the golden rings. "Go use your  _hanyou_  charms on your mate."

The accusatory tone to the monk's voice-and the fucking bump to the head-had me scowling. "Fuck-"

"InuYasha," Miroku shook his head. "Are you going to avoid her when she comes back?"

"I can't."

Fuck.

Miroku gave a loud sigh and another shake of his head. "You'd better get your fill; I don't wanna have to bear witness to such..." He trailed off as my glare didn't lessen. "There's no way you can hide this from Shippo...Eventually he'll figure it out he's a full  _yokai_."

"Gotta grow up some time," My eyes slid to the wall of the well, where Miroku now leaned.

"I'm going to have to start wearing earplugs at night aren't I?"

I growled as my mind went haywire at the idea, images of things that had happened and things that hadn't flickering through my imagination. "Enough! Fuck monk!" I pushed to my feet and he rolled out of my way and to his feet as I started climbing into the well.

" _Jaa ne_ , InuYasha," Miroku threw over his shoulder as he moved off through the grass in the same direction Sango had disappeared.

Feh.

I could always tell the difference between one end of the well and the other. Kagome's definitely held all those nasty modern smells. The automobile for one. I've met very few  _yokai_  that emit an odor on par with that of Kagome's era's cars.

Even though the temple and its small plot of land was pretty much as untouched as a place could be around here I could still catch hints of unpleasant smells. It was a surprise to have those usual piercing scents so completely overwhelmed by the scent of sex.

 **Our**  sex.

Needless to say my  _hakama_  were pretty uncomfortable by the time I made it out of the well.

I paused to put pressure on one of the unbroken stairs. It took quite a bit to make the wood protest and...

CRACK!

How had I not heard that? Breaking across such a soft body. How...

I didn't bother with the front door, well I bothered to see if it was open (good girl locked tight) I found the window open. It was night by now, she really should...

What? Lock me out?

She was asleep when I found her curled in her bed, enough of her uncovered to tell me she'd lost most of her clothes first. I was momentarily transfixed by the pink nipple that suddenly peeked out from where her arm was thrown over her chest. Even in the dim light coming from the hall outside her closed door the sight had me drooling.

Recalling some of her crankier mornings-when just trying to wake her earned me a Sit-I didn't bother containing the doglike whine as I realized this still standing just inside the window. Somehow the reason to wake her didn't seem to matter.

I'd love to be woken up for sex. Girls were weird though. Beauty sleep Kagome called it.

If I wasn't so horney I'm pretty sure I'd be fucking exhausted. I wanted to curl up in blankets and Kagome and sleep warm and jumbled...but  **after**...

Shit.

Her nipple hardened under the edge of my thumb. When I crossed the room, I couldn't say.

I snatched my hand back as a moan escaped her lips and I echoed it, leaning over to brush my lips...Biting my tongue I stepped back as Kagome rolled and the blankets shifted again uncovering the curve of her ass.

My fingers skimmed along soft inner thigh-Fuck! I made myself take a few steps back, turning away to the window.

I landed on my feet this time. Much nicer. Considering the ache between my legs, landing face-first beneath the window wasn't an option.

I should have gone to the bathroom. Although anywhere close was impossible! I had tried to keep control by going through the well...Maybe if I took the edge off?

The scent permeating the well house drew me since I resisted Kagome's lunar pull...I paused just inside the door to lean against the wall. I closed my eyes as the smell overwhelmed me, my hands taking care of a few strategic ties of my  _hakama_.

This was crazy. I'd never felt this ready to explode, never  **had**  to relieve the pressure. My muscles coiled and tensed as I shoved a hand down the front of my  _hakama_  to close my fingers around my cock.

Air hissed out between my clenched teeth as my own touch was almost painful to the oversensitive flesh. Like one tug and it'd be over.

With a whimper and a squeeze I gave myself a slow stroke. When I didn't come on the spot I took a deep slow inhale to fill my nose with the intoxicating scent of  **us** _ **.**_  For a few slow deliberate strokes I tried to keep any pitiful sounds in. The motions of my hand were soon slick as the scent made my imagination spin.

"Kagome..." I muttered my hips rolling into my pumping fist. My imagination trying to convince me how happy Kagome would be...Just the movement of a little blanket, her eyes snapping open as I thrust inside her...

Growling protest to the fantasy and yet squeezing my eyes closed to continue the vision. It took me a moment to notice my other hand, fingers resting on Kagome's mark. It reminded me suddenly of the odd connection to...

I pushed off the wall, removing my hand so I could hold my  _hakama_  up as I moved back to the well.

I should have moved my fingers from her mark before I left the Modern Era. I bit back a moan as I landed in the Feudal Era.

"Hey! Anybody up there!" I shouted my plan to go climb a tree nearby in the forest a complete failure the moment I even straightened from my landing.

I didn't even want to climb out of the fucking well, and none of the scents were particularly fresh-fuck I didn't care! I gave another shout incase they missed it the first time and sunk to the ground my fingers wrapped around my dick.

Only a slow rub of my fingers over the impression of teeth and my hips bucked up into my fist. "Fuck!" I gasped as I didn't hesitate to move both hands at the same time.

Pleasure flooded through me, vivid scenes of receiving this bizarre erogenous mark only serving to drive a helpless moan from my lips. It would not take long with the extra stimulation and it only helped to know I would be wrapped around Kagome as soon as I could think straight.

Shit if that meant not thinking about fucking Kagome I would be stuck like this for-fucking-ever.

A gasping curse ripped from my gritted teeth as the hot stab of pleasure at my shoulder flickered off. My eyes flew open in time for my sight to be obscured by soft sweet smelling blankets. I tugged the blanket off my face only to find Kagome standing there straddling my legs, half-swathed in bedclothes.

"Stop touching that," She hissed, her knees buckling, lowering her over my thighs, her hand grabbing for the fingers feverishly brushing over the mark. "It's driving me crazy…" Her lips crashed into mine, our teeth almost knocking, as her arms came around me, pulling me close, out chests pressing together. I could feel her heart pounding, as if she'd run miles.

"Kagome..." I moaned, hands moving to fumble for her, fingers gripping her hips. "I-I didn't wanna wake you-"

" _Baka_!" Kagome shook her head frustrated at my answer her body providing harsh friction as she moved against me suddenly growling when she found my  _hakama_  still in the way. I felt her determined hand snaking between us her actions only making me shiver and roll my hips against her. Delicate fingers squeezed around my trapped erection sandwiching my hand in-between since I hadn't moved it, even after her surprise appearance. "Let go."

"Don't…" I groaned protest, but she wasn't deterred instead her hand moved to stroke above my hand when I didn't listen. "Stop-fuck-I'm gonna-" I shoved frantically at my  _hakama_  and no sooner had I freed myself Kagome made sure I was enveloped in wet, hot-"Kagome!" I yelped as I bucked upward, thrusting deep inside, my climax broad-siding me.

Her legs flexed and as I shuddered inside her, hips rocking, she moved over me. The move almost pulled me out, but she quickly snapped her hips forward and I was back in to the hilt. "Yes!" Ripped out of her lips, her head thrown back as she did it again, riding my cock when I could do nothing but whimper and come.

Eyes locked on her beautiful face, I saw her eyes fly open, her rhythm faltering as her own orgasm surprised the both of us. I growled burying my face in her hair, my fingers digging into her hips I kept moving, as she came apart in my arms. I held her close, only my hips moving as she shuddered and cried out against me.

Her gasping warm breath spilled over my face, and I greedily accepted the kiss she pressed to my lips, even as her teeth sunk into my bottom lip. "Wake me up…"

I nodded softly, groaning as she ran her tongue where she'd bitten. " _H-hai_ ," I panted.

As we both regained our breath our bodies pressed together, above the panting and our thundering hearts I heard running footsteps retreating above.

I'll bet that fucking monk's never run so fast.


	5. Bath Time Fun!

Maybe there was enough difference between here and the Feudal Era to knock my inner clock off but I woke up hours later than usual. Or maybe it was waking up in the middle of the night to fuck.

I'd feel bad but I was the poor guy that kept getting assaulted in the middle of the night. Heh.

I cracked an eye open to find the sun in an odd place on my face even considering the window. It was nice to be able to glance over at the modern clock (the numbers almost identical to the black ones on that thermometer except they were green) instead of guessing since we were indoors…Almost noon, hm.

Sometime between round two and now we'd managed to separate enough for me to slip out of bed without waking Kagome. I was still half twisted in the blanket so when I turned I pulled it off the bed.

As soon as I gained my freedom I made myself cover Kagome again, if only to get a moment by myself to take a leak. She did a few kicks and wiggles to get comfortable again, her leg now half hanging over the edge of the bed.

Why the hell had I gotten up-Oh right.

I found my fingers tracing the curve of her calf…Damn it! One finger became my hand, curling around her shapely leg instead of stopping. I stepped closer, my legs brushing the bed, my hand running up the limb and inwards until…

I made myself pull back, fingers still gently curved around her legs, palm sliding back down. I tried to take a deep breath that only shivered as I exhaled over the arch of her foot.

I lowered into a crouch next to the bed, my lips pressing a kiss into her foot making her toes wiggle and somewhere above me I heard her give a contented sigh. Although I found myself longing to kiss her everywhere my body reminded me how much I'd had to piss a minute ago.

"Fuck…" I murmured across Kagome's foot, giving it another kiss before pulling away. "Gotta piss…" I stopped stroking her soft skin and glared down at my arousal. Guess I wasn't the only one up this morning.

The real fight was trying to not think of Kagome long enough to be able to piss. After finding the little silver handle to get rid of it I went to scan the bottles of bath oil. Near the end I found one that smelled like Kagome.

She'd told me before that her favorite modern luxury was hot water, whether a long soak in a tub of it or in a shower. Here they liked to do both sometimes, when they wanted to soak a long time in scented waters, they got their travel grime off in the shower.

Although she and I had acquired plenty of "travel" grime-heh-I decided to draw a bath for Kagome for selfish reasons. I didn't particularly like her scent with the masculine bath oil she'd bought me that we'd soaked in the other day. I'll admit to liking one girly thing; Kagome, I liked every damn girly part about her, especially the rose on her skin.

I didn't run into any problems until that damn plug, mostly since I forgot how damn cold that tile was. I managed to jam the bit of black rubber into the drain before I pulled away from the tub with a whimper.

It reminded me of my missing  _hakama_  and the mess I'd made of them the night before (with Kagome's help). The only thing that kept us awake after the tussle in the well had been the need to instruct me on washing clothes the Modern Era way, made substantially better taught by a naked Kagome.

I vaguely remember later on, the done buzzer going off and waking me up to find Kagome between my legs. Needless to say I didn't remember what initially woke me up after that first fuzzy second of, "Watta ya doin'?"

What she'd been doing (besides blushing) she innocently referred to as, "Practicing?"

Practicing?

Huh.

I popped open the round glass door of the dryer and had to root around in the rest of Kagome's clothes to find my  _hakama._  The red fabric was pretty wrinkled since it'd been sitting there all night but I didn't particularly care. I finished the numerous ties as I sniffed out the pantry and looked through it.

I was pretty sure Kagome wouldn't want ramen for breakfast. She always looked at me weird when  **I**  asked for it. I didn't mind…And I think I proved it plenty.

I'd just have to wait until she woke up…Anything I got her now would have to sit while she was in the tub-

"Shit!"

I forgot to turn off the water.

I grabbed the small basket of fluffy towels I'd reluctantly helped fold last night-again made better nude-and bolted for the stairs. I could hear the running water and the… "Fuuck!" I dropped the basket just outside the door and quickly splashed through the half-inch of water on the floor to twist the knobs until the water stopped.

The tide had just swelled past the rim of the tub; the overflow was still confined to the tiled bathroom, only a foot or less from the door.

"InuYasha?"

Shit!

I tip-toed through the water, the bottom of my pants soaking and clingy, trying to get to the towels before Kagome could… "Mornin' Kagome."

"I thought I heard water…" Her sleepy eyes did their usual ogle of my bare chest, if I didn't know any better I'd say she was disappointed for some reason. "We're you taking a bath?"

"Um, no…" After seeing the displeasure grow I was glad of the fib, she had hoped to catch a peek of my ass! I saw her eyes move past my shoulder and I quickly distracted her with, "Waitin' fer you."

"Aw," She blushed, her smile blinding me a moment. "Okay, lemme go get some clothes."

"Feh-" I bit my tongue with a wince as I caught myself objecting. Yes I loved Kagome naked! Yes I needed her to give me a second to sop up the water behind me!

Who said I had to let her put the clothes on?

Kagome laughed softly, "I'll try to keep the buttons and catches to a minimum."

She turned away with that and my eyes zeroed in on her ass as she walked away. Thankfully she wasn't looking or she would have seen me almost slip and fall as I adjusted the balance of weight from one foot to the other not really paying attention to anything but the sweet curve of-I threw my arms out, hands catching the doorframe on either side of me. She must have heard the slap of my palms to the wood because she turned and I only straightened just in time.

I gave her a grin and she returned it before escaping to her room finally.

Surprised I found most of the water drained into a small silver grate in the middle of the tiled floor. I still dried the floor off, knowing I had better balance than Kagome. I didn't need her sliding across the wet floor.

"Aw, your pants are wrinkled," Kagome's soft voice caught my ear. "Wonder if mom took the iron."

"Iron?"

Kagome deposited her small pile of neatly folded clothes on the counter and turned to me with a, "They get rid of wrinkles. Good morning."

"Mornin-mghf!" I started only to taste her lips instead.

She pressed her whole soft curvaceous body against mine to reach my lips, obviously enjoying touching me. "Sorry, I needed my fix."

I tried to affect a chuckle but it was husky and barely not a groan as I thought of throwing her up on the counter and worshipping her legs like earlier, mostly the part where they met. "Are ya gonna do that in fronta everybody now?"

"Of course, unless you're gonna act weird about it."

I had no delusions about my ability to keep my hands off of Kagome once we were back home.

Not a chance.

And the first time I grab her ass while no one's looking…

"I ain't gonna act weird," I imagined the scenarios and they all ended with me eating dirt. "It's jus'…" It's ours? Not theirs? Fuck. How to explain  **that**  though? "But ya know Miroku's a fuckin' pervert."

"I suppose you have a point," Kagome's arms slipped around my waist making sort work of my  _hakama_  ties. "As long as I can still touch you…" She thought a moment, her lips moving to place a light kiss just shy of my nipple. "Touching calms the shakes-takes  **more** -but it works."

"Heh…I hafta touch you," I admitted, there would be  **no**  way in hell I'd be able to keep my hands off her, fuck Naraku'll be lucky I'm not copping a feel with my other hand while  _Tetsusaiga_  finishes him off. "Might be just as bad as a kiss though."

"Bad?" Her fingers stilled.

She could make jokes about her addiction to me and she didn't realize I had it just as bad? "When I can't see ya, I think about ya. When I can…well fuck…all I can think about is touchin' ya." I felt her hands slide down my hips pushing cloth down as she went. "Tastin' ya…"

"Sounds like that InuYasha Addiction…" She teased her body pressing to mine without the  _hakama_  and a pleased groan escaped me. "There's no cure."

"Ain't so bad is it?"

"As long as you aren't stingy with the InuYasha," She moved her hands back up the backs of my bare thighs, over my ass and decided to linger. "Mmm, InuYasha," She hummed, fingers squeezing and I chuckled to myself as I mirrored her grip. "The water's gonna get cold."

"Feh…" I ducked in for a kiss and she retaliated with a wiggle of her body and a squeeze of her fingers.

"Need breakfast too but I need to bathe first…Maybe a quick shower?" Kagome mumbled into my lips. My answer was to lift her against me and carry her toward the tub.

I was surprised to see the water level had lowered. A glance showed the plug still in place. "I put more water than that in there," I said without thinking.

Dumbass.

"If you filled it past here it drains out slowly," Kagome didn't move for a moment after I let her feet back down to the tiled floor. She turned and leaning in over the tub to show me there were small slits along the rim of the tub…and her ass.

She gave a small jump of surprise as my hand caressed down along the soft skin of her lower back. "Were you even paying attention?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded, fingers caressing inward until Kagome turned and caught my hand.

"At least wait until after we bathe."

"Smells like fuckin' girly flowers in there," I countered as she stepped back into the tub, her fingers still tight around my wrist.

"You put my bath oil in?" Kagome seemed to realize just then as she lowered into the warm rosy scented water. "I could have used yours…if you're going to be a baby about how sexy you smell," She reached up to use both hands to pull me toward the tub.

"You don't smell the same," I blurted out, pulling out of her grip.

"Ha, you like my fuckin' girly flower smell! Admit it!" She turned on more hot water.

"I like it on you," I grumbled.

"So you're just gonna stand there naked and ogle me while I bathe?" Kagome lowered into the water up to her nose.

"Yeah sure, lemme know if ya need help with anythin'," I crossed my arms over my chest but she didn't seem to mind what I left uncovered.

"Oh!" She jumped, water sloshing around her as she moved to turn off the water. "We're out of hot water already?"

I might have used some up while attempting to fill the bathroom. No big deal.

She sat up enough to flash nipple above the water, the glistening water down her pale skin made me want to taste it. "I can't believe you're not in here with me," Kagome actually pouted. "You can take a bath later with your own oil you know."

Fully aware of how hard I was already I tried not to think about her invitation, or the manner in which she delivered it.

"Fine," Kagome gave a sigh and relaxed in the tub, getting the rest of her hair wet. As she rested her head on the edge of the tub she sought out my gaze. "So, what did you and Miroku talk about?"

"Not much before ya showed up," I admitted. "I tried to get him ta tell me wut you two talked about." I watched a blush color her face and somehow I knew it wasn't from the hot water.

"Really?"

"Like I said, ya showed up before I could get any answers. He said I'd rather be surprised." As I said this I suddenly recalled, "Wut's a prostate?"

At my question I heard a strange noise and Kagome's head suddenly dropped under the water as her foot slipped from where it braced against the wall of the tub. I would have been worried but the look on Kagome's face as she sputtered back out of the water made me laugh.

"You all right?" I asked curious to find her face an even brighter red.

"Um, I'm fine!" She coughed and sat up in the tub, her breasts bobbing to the surface and totally distracting me, damn it.

What were we talking about?

Nipples.

Suddenly I had an overabundance of saliva. I swallowed a few times and made myself meet her gaze. Since she was already looking at me and had what I could only describe as a mischievous smile I was pretty sure I'd been caught gawking. My earlier question seemed like it had distracted her plenty so… "Prostate?"

"Um, how about I show you?" Kagome suggested.

"Not before I know where it is," I argued.

"I meant visually! I have a textbook I borrowed from school," She lowered back to lie in the tub. "If you want to go get it it's the only big book on my desk."

"Wash," I grumbled staying put.

"Get my sponge would you?" She pointed toward the small cloudy glass door that hid the tiny room she called a shower.

I only grumbled under my breath and turned to do as she asked. The small "sponge" was a girly pink puffy ball with a loop of cord to hang it from the small collection of hooks on the shower wall. As I reemerged from the shower I threw the soft ball across the room to an unsuspecting Kagome, who fumbled it and sent it flying back over her shoulder behind the tub.

"InuYasha!" She yelped with a laugh. "Now go get it!"

"You can reach it."

"Yes but I need you to help me up too," Kagome stuck her bottom lip out until I couldn't keep the grin contained.

"All right, don't you try anythin'," I slowly moved back across the room toward her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Try what?" The change of her expression to sweetly innocent was a dead giveaway. "If I use the beads you might drown!"

"Huh," I grunted, bracing my hand on the lip of the tub I took her outstretched hand and slowly pulled her up, not minding when she slipped and I had to catch her. Since she was still slippery I had to wrap my arms around her just incase. Heh.

"I'm fine InuYasha," Kagome chided but I felt her arms curl around me, hands pressed to my back, fingers tangled in the ends of my hair.

"I thought you were fine," I mumbled against her slicked-back hair, pressing a kiss onto her head.

"It's cold out of the water," She managed a pretend shiver from head to toe. She leaned back until she could meet my gaze. "You know I'm not letting that thing near me until you wash it."

A growl rumbled out of me and Kagome chuckled softly and carefully loosened her embrace and stepped away. She gave a slow turn and lowered down until she could lean forward to reach for the small pink…

Mmm, pink…

My eyes darted down as she bent forward and retrieved her-damn it what was she doing?

I was in the tub before she straightened and at the gently guiding grip on her hips she stopped moving. I leaned forward pressing along her back.

"This too close?" I whispered in her ear, only to have the fluffy pink pouf hit me square in the nose.

"Mm-hm," Moaned out as my arousal pressed insistently along her ass. She straightened and I slipped my arms around her waist. "Did you know water isn't a lubricant?"

"Hm?" I mumbled as the taste of her skin distracted me, her scent made only more intense by the water. "Don't ya make yer own?"

"Sure but water washes it away," She leaned forward and the (deliberate?) move pressed her against me so I let her. She took one of the small bottles from the collection near the edge of the tub. "Hold this," She held out the bottle and I was able to pry a hand off of her to take it as she moved out of my arms to pluck the fluffy thing from where it floated just below the surface of the water.

"Wut is it?" I asked eyeing the bottle in my hand, my gaze zeroing in on her ass again as she retrieved the sponge.

"Normal, non-flowery soap," She stood and turned to face me, eyes flickering down momentarily to look at our favorite body part of yours truly, which was staring right back of course. She pantomimed dumping the contents of the bottle into her hand, "Just put some soap in your hand-"

"I know how ta wash myself," I grumbled and she grinned.

"Well then?"

I stood there a moment really contemplating how angry Kagome would be if I just bent her over the edge of the tub… "Gimme a second." She would be pissed, but I'm sure the fucking would distract her.

Like the  **idea**  of it was distracting me.

"InuYasha?" Kagome noticed the intensity in my gold eyes and she lowered into the water so she could soak the sponge in it. "You know washing works better when water is involved?"

I watched her move the sopping sponge and squeeze it out over her shoulders; that damn little ball held a lot of water. I blame the sight of her wet breasts for my next words. "Then why don't ya get it wet?"

Honestly! I swear I meant with water-with the fucking sponge!-it wasn't until Kagome's cheeks blushed that I realized there could even  **be**  a double entendre.

"I-I meant-" I almost bit off my tongue as she moved to her knees in front of me without a word. I could only stare wide-eyed as she leaned forward the hot breath over my cock sending me back to only hours ago when I awoke to the same sensation but nothing more.

"I know what you meant," Kagome murmured lifting the sponge to squeeze warm water over me. She did it again, not moving from the very close position she'd adopted between my feet. "Wet enough?"

"Y-yeah."

She held out an empty hand and I stared at it blankly for a moment before I realized she wanted me to help her up. As she stood her momentum brought her forward against me and with my hard-on now sandwiched and aching between us I wasn't surprised to hear a whimper escape my lips.

"Sorry," She whispered stepping back.

I watched her pick up a bottle similar to the one I still held (in a death grip). She put more space between us, enough to squeeze a liberal amount of sweet-smelling soap onto her sponge before depositing the bottle back in its place.

"Are you just gonna watch?" Kagome laughed softly as she lathered up the soap and started…rubbing…herself…

"Uh-hhmm…" I managed as soap suds slid down her body. "Please."

"How polite," Kagome flicked some of the white suds at me which I ignored. Sorry. Wet. Soapy…hoh…you understand. She worked downward, leaving glistening mouth-watering soapy skin behind. Lower and lower…An odd sound came out of me, low and needy, but muffled as I tried to bite my lip to contain it as her hands moved between-

"You're useless gimme that bottle before you crush it!" Kagome's voice snapped me out of it, especially when she managed to wrench the bottle from my hand.

"So fuckin' hot…"

"Thanks," Kagome blushed a little, her free hand fumbling for mine. I forced my eyes away from the soapy junction of her thighs as she squirt soap into my hand. I opened my mouth to comment when she guided my hand down to wrap our fingers around my erection. "Now…wash?"

"Yes-s…" Hissed out from between my teeth as her delicate hand sandwiched my soapy palm against my length and stroked slowly.

"Got it?" She whispered after a few strokes. She didn't wait for an answer merely released my pumping hand to squirt soap in her hand before abandoning the bottle on its shelf.

Before I could ask what she was up to her fingers were cupping my sac, rubbing and lathering up the soap. My hand slowed to a stop on my dick as her fingers rubbed back behind my balls pressing inward.

"You stopped washing," Kagome remarked and I tried to mumble an apology but a surprising jab of her finger had my eyes rolling back a moment in pleasure. "You okay?"

"If ya let me fuck you I'd be fuckin' fantastic," I growled, my head lolling back on my shoulders as her fingers rubbed and squeezed.

"You're the one that stopped," Kagome murmured a soft smile curling her lips when I whined as she stopped touching me. She lowered back down into the water to rinse off her body, and squeeze out the remaining soap from the sponge. "Hurry up," She chided, eyes lowering to where my fingers still curled around my soapy length.

Knowing how it effected  **me** , I did as I was told, watching her face I pleased to see how her eyes latched on to the motion of my hand as I did more than wash myself. Her face went a little pink as my hand pumped; almost staggering me as she echoed the groan I couldn't contain at the slippery feel of my own fist. I've touch myself before-touched it while thinking of Kagome even-but it had never felt like this.

The water sloshed in the tub as Kagome pushed quickly to her feet, surprising me as she squeezed the sponge over my clenched fist. "You're supposed to be  **washing**  that remember?" She said with a reprimand in her voice, making me growl her name as her hands helped the water rinse away the rest of the soap. "My bedroom  **now**."


	6. Our Surprising Strengths

I tried to be good.

I tried to make it to the bedroom.

I think I should get points for effort damn it.

I decided enough of me was dry but Kagome thought it necessary to rub herself dry in front of me. Why? Maybe she always rubs herself like that when she dries off…No fucking wonder she doesn't like an audience.

"Aren't you gonna dry off a little?" She asked kindly tossing the towel over my head with a giggle.

If that had been it we might have made it without incident. Hell I don't know I was so tightly wound I was surprised that we didn't fuck on the floor right beside the tub.

She ran.

It was even easier in the damp dark of the towel to hear the quick patter of her feet over the wet tile and then the heavier footfalls in the hallway-

The next thing I heard was a surprised cry and a startled whimper of my name as I ripped the towel off my head.

My mouth was on the back of her neck, hands holding her wrists above her head as I pinned the rest of her body to the hallway wall with my hips. The tremble that shook that single utterance of my name kept enough sense in me to keep my teeth from biting down on the flesh in my mouth.

Kagome moaned in encouragement but as I my cock pressed against her ass I could feel the fine shaking throughout her body. I growled softly in a non-threatening way, but with it I became aware of just how quick I'd lost it.

Where was  _Tetsusaiga_?

I saw her try to muffle her soft moan into the wall. A small annoying voice tried to mutter reasons why that mattered as I buried my nose in her hair, blindsided by the shiver of fear that laced an overpowering intense desire.

Irritation flared at the awkward angle of her hips where she was sandwiched against the wall. I had to release her hands so I could pull her hips back and this time the moan wasn't all good sound. That tiny voice whined that even a little pain was too much. Stop.

 _Mine._ I might have growled as much aloud and my hips dipped so I could slide between her thighs only succeeding in rubbing the head of my cock along her opening. The friction was so very wet, so very hot I almost snapped.

Why didn't I?

Fucked if I know.

Then came Kagome's soft plead of my name…"InuYasha?" More questioning if I was there than trying to get my attention.

"Stop?" I managed to snarl into her ear even as my thigh and ass muscles flexed rubbing my length along her. I don't know why I asked, I wasn't going to stop, didn't know why I was waiting.

"No," Kagome moaned, legs squeezing together around my trapped erection. "Please don't stop."

"Kagome," Came out as a half-growl, half-whine as  _yokai_  and human impulses warred harder than I thought they could. I shouldn't be able to fight at all. I should be deep inside my mate, teeth in the flesh of her shoulder. How was I..?

A definite doggie whine left me, the wet friction was maddening and yet I could still hear that fucking cock-blocking voice of reason. "Bed?" I panted, hands sliding up from her waist, fingers heavy, claws gentle but still gently dragging along her pale smooth skin.

The only answer I received at first was a moan at the pressure of my claws. Then I felt her back arch, pressing her ass against me, "Uh-uh!"

"Uh-uh…" I grunted and screwed my eyes shut as I moved back to give myself enough space to fit my hands between the wall and her soft her breasts, fingers squeezing greedily. One more try, the little prissy voice pleads she really doesn't want me to hurt her…Not as much as the  _yokai_  in me wanted. " _Tetsusaiga_ …"

"Fuck!"

I was reassured when it sounded as if irritation and not fear fueled Kagome's curse, especially when she pushed me away so she could turn around to face me. I didn't want to stop touching her but I was rewarded for having the strength when she pulled me right back into full frontal contact her arms crossing over the back of my neck. Yes being pressed along her ass is nice but the front was fucking perfect.

" _Tetsusaiga's_ on my bed..." She moaned.

To say that I'd rather already be fucking her would have been an understatement. Also much more than I was capable of verbalizing.

"Can you carry me?" She moaned as her lips surrendered to the attack of mine.

"Wutev'r ya want," I growled, moving my hands to lift her by her ass.

Kagome's arms tightened around my shoulders and she lifted her legs to wrap them around me. "Carry me then."

I pushed away from the wall and our bodies pressed even tighter as she clung to me. I felt one of her hands untangle from my hair to find space between us, her hand slipping between her legs to wrap her fingers around my length.

"Kagome, fuck!" I whimpered as she lifted her hips and I felt the tip of my cock press against her, sliding ineffectually over her wet entrance until Kagome's hand guided me back into place and I slipped inside her almost effortlessly.

I almost lost my legs as she bucked against me taking all of me with a wiggling moan. I managed her weight with one hand so my other could brace against the wall.

"C'mon InuYasha..." Moaned against my collar bone as her soft pink tongue darted out to taste my skin.

Just as I realized she still wanted me to carry her down the short hall to her bedroom she gave her hips a roll. I pushed back off of the wall so I could capture her torturous hips with both hands and pull her up off my cock and quickly back down, trying my best not to counter thrust.

"Yes!" I growled and repeated the movement making Kagome throw her head back and echo my affirmation. Her legs tightened around me, her heels digging into the small of my back as if I wasn't already in as far as I could go.

 _Bed_.

I couldn't resist the delicate taunt curve of her throat. Each of her moans vibrated along my lips and tongue and I focused on the sounds, even as Kagome writhed against me, around me...Fuck!

_**Bed!** _

To keep her still I wrapped my arms around her and crushed her against me. Kagome, hot and soft pressed all along my torso  **didn't** help, but she stayed put on my cock for a few moments which was enough time to get my legs working properly.

"Oohh, yes InuYasha! Mmmm," Kagome's lips nuzzled into the crook of my neck, arms as tight around me as mine were around her, fingers tangled brutally in my hair.

That tiny human part of me knew she was cheering me on, and the wantonness of her voice made the  _yokai_  part of me, that was growing in strength, howl and curl my hips in an almost involuntary move.

By then we were passing through the doorway of her bedroom. The combination of our scents in this room was as bad as it had been in the well house.

"The bed..." Kagome reminded me against my neck with a jolting bite.

I didn't see my sword but this was the end of the road for me. The impossible level of control couldn't last much longer...I was glad a moment of the soft bed as I crawled us onto it and pressed her down into the mattress with a jog of my hips.

Kagome tried to say something that moment but the shallow thrust was enough to make the bed protest and her words to come out in a strangled cry of pleasure. Her body tightened around me as she continued to moan, one of her hands pulling free from my hair to dig into the sheets.

I pulled her other arm from around my neck so I could get enough space between us to see her. I was surprised to feel a sharp slap across my side and my hand automatically shot out to capture  _Tetsusaiga_  as Kagome tried to get my attention with another slap with the scabbard.

Although I felt myself center almost the instant my fingers curled around the shiny black case, it did nothing to steady the overwhelming desire I had to fuck Kagome into the bed. The sudden pain of Kagome's swat to my ribs with the scabbard hadn't been enough to hurt me, but the moment between the jolt of arousal from the rib strike and the flood of calm from touching  _Tetsusaiga,_  I was not in control.

So the feel of the smooth scabbard was a disappointment as well as exactly what I needed, control to keep myself from ripping into the girl beneath me. I tugged the sword from her grip and wedged it close along her side.

I leaned back, my hands unhooking her legs from around me so I could slide forward until my knees were bracketing her hips, the backs of her thighs and knees pressed tight to my torso, meaning they were now sandwiched between our bodies.

Additional pluses to the new position? Finding out Kagome is this flexible (fuck!) and I was able to press  _Tetsusaiga_  between her hip and my knee, the calming press of the scabbard reaching all the way down my calf.

Also, hell of a fucking angle too.

I kept trying to remind myself that she might somehow be able to handle my strength and-ahem-vigorousness, but the things under her usually weren't.

I'd fucked her on the bed before and had quickly lost myself inside her, and just as hard as I had on the well house stairs.

Fuck why am I thinking about  **that**  now?  _Oh yeah don't fuck Kagome through the bed!_  I reminded myself resolutely just as Kagome gave a growl I'd only just recently heard in rare furious moments...Cute and kittenish, but at the same time a growl you know? I don't fucking know but it makes me want to growl back and forget about the bed.

_Don't. Fuck. Her. Into. The. Bed. InuYasha._

Got it.

"InuYasha..." The tone of frustration in Kagome's voice made me pause in my slow slide out of her clutching heat.

"Wut's wrong?"

"I can't move at all, you're squishing me..."

"And? You don't like it?" I muttered lifting a silver brow and making sure I wasn't pressing my weight into her legs and pushing the breath out of her.

Another growl, as if she were surprised at my audacity at even asking, "I wanna move."

"Wut?" I slid back down, pushing her own legs to her chest and she could only moan. I really liked it when she answered my questions like that. Can't hear it enough. "Wut do you wanna do?" I growled back as I stayed pressed close, my hips the only part of me moving and still the bed protested.

"Want you..." Kagome panted her eyelids fluttering as I kept the force of my thrusts reasonable and torturously slow. "To stop holding back."

"Don'twannabreakthebed," I managed to grit out in a guttural growl against the delicate shell of her ear.

"Fuck me on the floor then."

Oh, fuck.

I didn't want to fuck her through the  **floor**  either.

Okay...

I'm a liar.

Such a fucking liar!

Even with  _Tetsusaiga_ to calm me I wanted her so badly I could barely hold myself back. I had to! Had to. I kept growling it like a mantra in my head.

"Please InuYasha," Moaned and I whimpered in reply, picking up speed to please the both of us. "Harder."

"Kagome..." Came out in an uneasy rumble as my hips rocked.

I was surprised by the strength behind Kagome's legs when they very suddenly pushed me away from her. I didn't usually need more than my minimal strength to hold her. Problem was I was trying to hold back my strength and I suddenly needed much, much more in my current...situation...and she quickly became more than I could handle.

As I pressed her legs back and snapped my hips forward Kagome moaned encouragement but her legs still tried to unfold and I was having a hard time holding her down.

Part of me growled to show her how strong I really was. Of course there was that equally annoying part that always seemed to murmur cautioning words about how I should be a complete pussy.

Strangely at that point I was only concerned of my current level of strength and how much stronger that was than Kagome's usual strength, yet I was pushed up and off of her effortlessly it seemed.

So I pulled away and Kagome didn't wait to tackle me to the bed with surprising swiftness. I cursed as the rough dominate move hit some button I hadn't known about.

I didn't have the opportunity to tell Kagome how much I wanted to fuck her until she screamed. She had hardly landed on me a second before she was straddling me then taking me back inside of her.

I knew my fingers might be leaving bruises...but considering that they should have been crushing her hips I knew Kagome wouldn't mind. I know she was trying to do the fucking herself, but honestly she couldn't do it as hard and fast as I could.

I watched her head fall back onto her shoulders and she moaned up at the ceiling, tiny hands clutching at my forearms. The bed still protested the push of my feet as I curled my toes into the blankets and thrust up into her as my hands worked her down onto my cock.

Fuck I don't know if it was the teasing in the bathroom or the struggle in the hallway but I was already ready to come. "Kagome!" I moaned, not surprised when she didn't slow or ease up on my cock even when I let go of her hips to dislodge her death grip on my arms, where her nails had left crescent-shaped gouges to match the ones in my ears.

"Fuck yer gonna make me come," I growled in warning as Kagome leaned over me bracing her hands on my chest.

"Faster InuYasha...please...I'm soooo close."

I curled an arm around her and she collapsed onto me losing the leverage to piston up and down on my cock.

Which was fine by me since I'd easily taken up a much faster rhythm with my new grip (two handfuls of Kagome's ass). The new speed made me aware of how close her lips were to mine as she cried out, the long wanton moan spilling hot breath over my face.

I attacked her lips with a snarled, "Come Kagome!"

A tug at my hair surprised me along with a kittenish growl in reply, "You first!"

My next growl had no meaning but conveyed my dislike of that idea perfectly. That and the increase to a harder and faster thrust. " **You** ," I grunted as the fingers she had tangled in my hair tugged even harder.

I wanted to be embarrassed by the whimper that escaped me but she pulled until I had to ease the pull or I was going to lose the fistful of hair. As soon as my head followed her guiding pull I realized I was baring my throat.

I only had a second to feel vulnerable-my  _yokai_  whimpering like a puppy-then Kagome was tasting the skin over my hammering heartbeat.

I'm sure my end was brought about by a combination of the sudden press of her teeth and the unexpected pinch of her fingernails in the meat of my right ear. I cursed as my entire body went taunt, hips still curling as Kagome moved just as fast under her own power.

I came apart underneath her; the only thing I could manage was making sure I was still moving inside her as she moaned into my skin. She wasn't able to keep her teeth in my flesh as I finally drove her to climax with me.

I slowed, our breath panting in syncopation as I threw my arms around her and felt her body continue to shiver. She tried to mumble something as her body went slack in my arms, her eyes trying to stay open as she focused her orgasm-addled brain.

"Ha...Ha..." Kagome panted into my hair where her lips still rested on my thudding jugular. "You came first."

I grumbled, "You cheated."

"I bet I could do it again."

I felt my cock twitch at that idea, mostly the dominate gleam of brown I saw peek out from my silver hair. "If yer gonna cheat, of course," I scowled as I realized she was still in the perfect position to feel any change in my hard-on, like the sudden reestablishing of it at the thought of sweet Kagome using the "I mean business" voice to get what she wanted concerning sex.

"I'll leave them alone...Everywhere else is fair game though," Kagome's eyes fluttered as she attempted to keep them open and I chuckled arms tightening around her. "Next time..." She gave up and lowered her head to my chest.

"Next time? Heh," I buried my nose in her hair and sniffed deep. "Gimmie a minute."

She made a small noise as she dismounted me, throwing her leg back until she slid off the bed to her feet, her movements more fluid and relaxed. "Speaking of InuYasha's undiscovered sex buttons..." She murmured as she leaned over me so she could steal a kiss before turning and giving me something to watch as she crossed the room to her desk. She turned back to me and leaned against the desk a thick tome in her hand with a brightly-illustrated cover. "I think you'll like this one."


	7. ...And Weaknesses

"Fuck no!" I spat out before fleeing the bedroom.

"InuYasha!" Kagome chided with a soft tsk of her tongue as she followed.

"I'm fuckin' serious goddamnit," I threw a scowl over my shoulder only to find her staring at my ass. My eyes swiveled back forward as I made for the staircase, just managing to hide what suspiciously felt like a damn blush.

"I can tell," She moved to close the distance as I started down the stairs. "You always start cramming as many swear words as you can in each sentence when you want people to know you mean it...Like you really, really mean it doesn't suffice."

"Feh," I pause a moment to glance over the stair's handrail before I vaulted it. I landed just shy of a small expensive-looking table and looked up to see Kagome hustle down the stairs after me. "Stop followin' me," I ordered gruffly as I continued on into the living room never mind I didn't know where the hell I was headed.

"Miroku was right, I should have surprised you," She sighed wistfully to herself as she stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Surprised?" I turned and couldn't keep the incredulous off my face. "How 'bout I stick somethin' in yer ass without warnin'-"

"I would never do that!" Kagome's volume grew as she moved determinedly toward me. "InuYasha-"

I turned away from her as she started determinedly in my direction and tried to ignore her as I moved toward the couch. "Yeah sure."

"InuYasha!" Kagome's voice barked, and much closer than I thought. My heart leapt into my throat at the anger she could put into just my name.

I faced her and found she was right behind me. She was scowling, the little "v" between her eyebrows deep, as she lifted  _Tetsusaiga_  and shoved it toward me. It hit me across the chest and I was taken by surprise when the push of her hand sent me back and over the backrest of the couch, my short journey ending with the loud crack of My Body versus the Higurashi Coffee Table. I won.

Didn't feel like it.

"Oh my god! InuYasha are you okay!" Kagome's voice came to me as I tried to find somewhere comfortable to lie amongst the splinters of the table.

I tried to say I was all right but I could tell by the concern in her voice that I might have managed an unintelligible grumble. I let her help me up to the couch where I sat on  _Tetsusaiga_  with a yelp. I gave Kagome a hurt scowl as she giggled softly when I yanked the sword out from underneath me. "Did I catch you by surprise or something?"

"Yeah," I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, legs cross similarly as I reclined on the couch  _Tetsusaiga_  resting across my lap. Sure she had, but the strength behind the shove had been more than I'd anticipated from Kagome, and I had felt a little drained since waking up.

She was quiet a moment before saying, "You know I would totally warn you right?" She gave a soft tug on the ends of some of my hair when I tried to stare at  _Tetsusaiga_  and ignore her, it looked convincing but I was brutally aware of everything that was Kagome. "I'll even cut my nails down."

At that idea I was suddenly assaulted with mental images that made my face burn and of course Kagome noticed. I saw the mirth in her eyes but she didn't comment, kind woman that she is. "How 'bout when  **I** can do it to yew, then I'll let ya do it ta me?"

"Okay!" Kagome's face lit up with a smile and she looked back toward the clock, the change in expression had me immediately nervous. "Lunch?"

Before she could get up and prance her naked ass to the kitchen I curled an arm around her and pulled her off balance and half into my lap. Since it was currently occupied with  _Tetsusaiga_  and a hard-on I was kind of embarrassed by, there wasn't much room for Kagome. Well there was room, but she'd have to sit on something. Heh. "I think I need my fix before I let you outta my sight."

"I knew you couldn't let last time go unchallenged," She said since the contest of Who Could Make Who Come First had been cock-blocked at Kagome's full-color photo lesson on the prostate by none other than myself. Of course I was still interested, but the idea hadn't looked prettier with the illustrations.

Now without the diagrams and seeing that look that came over Kagome's sweet face when she thought about it... _Wait! No, no, no…Don't think like that!_  I shook my head and she thought I was arguing with her. Before she could start huffing up in indignation my voice rumbled low and no-nonsense, "Just shut-up 'nd c'mere."

#

Fuck my ears.

I was pleased to discover Kagome was just as vulnerable as I was to neck bites. Her cute human ears were also erogenous, but not like  **mine**.

I wasn't really surprised when Kagome decided not to give up such power, especially when I was being rough and earnest about getting her to come first. She already had the subjugation beads and my cock in her hand (figuratively  **and**  literally) why does she need this secret of mine too?

The sun had started going down by the time we tried to pause to fuel our awesome contest. We ended up fucking on the couch and falling asleep.

Originally my stomach woke me up but when I tried to roll and curl into a fetal position I found the end of the couch and hit the floor with a loud thud and even louder curse. As I groaned and rolled over onto my back I was very thankful Kagome had delayed out game to clean up the coffee table.

"InuYasha are you okay?" Yawned Kagome, leaning over the edge of the couch to look down at me, her eyes still squinting with sleep, a knuckle rubbing the sleep out sleepily.

"Fuckin' hungry," I whined, my body telling me it wanted to stay put and nothing more (unless Kagome wanted to do all the work). I'd gotten hungry before but never to the point of muscle weakness. I caught Kagome's surprise as her eyes caught my face, followed by a wicked grin. The grin had me forgetting food. "I can't get up yer gonna hafta fuck me on the floor."

"If you can't even get up you need to eat first!"

I moaned as she jumped up from the couch and bounced her tight ass across the room and into the kitchen. Away from me. "No…" I growled as my cock twitched, eyes on her until the wall got in the way.

My gaze searched for a window or a clock. The former told me it was night. Just after sunset. Which was good I didn't want to waste our time sleeping.

I wanted to get up but my body was still rebelling. This trembling weakness was so fucking weird, almost like—

"Fuck!" I shouted and I could hear Kagome yell back concerned from the kitchen. " **Fuck!** "

"Are you okay?"

"No!" I shouted as Kagome poked a worried face around the doorjamb and a little bit of bare shoulder and nothing else. No fair. "There's no moon."

"What?" Kagome's lips returned to that wicked smile, eyes just as lusty and I started to realize why she might have had that grin on her face in the first place. "No moon?"

I gave a shake of my head tossing my hair around and wasn't surprised to see what should have been silver and thick was instead black and soft. I didn't have to check for the ears.

Damn.

This is what I get for cursing my ears, now I didn't have them. Or fangs, demon strength, claws…

No claws.

"Gonna go check on the food," Kagome gave me a gentle reassuring smile and left me laying there.

My growl wasn't nearly as impressive without the  _yokai_ , also it seemed I couldn't go as long without eating. Squishy human stomach. Ugh.

"Almost ready!"

I stared up at the ceiling, trying to keep the sullen look off my face. A little of the sulking was because I was laying there damn-near helpless but mostly because I was stuck where I couldn't be near Kagome, couldn't touch her, fuck! I couldn't even see her. Without my  _yokai_  I couldn't  **smell** her. Goddamn it.

"Ramen and fruit cocktail," Kagome announced as she appeared with a tray in her hands.

"Wut's a cocktail?"

With a snort of laughter Kagome stopped a few feet away, my angle obliterated by the large rectangle tray in her hands. "What do you think it is?"

"Some weird future food or I'd fuckin' know wouldn't I?" I saw her eyes narrow as she peered around the edge of the tray at me.

"In  **this** instance it just means a bunch of fruits cut up and mixed up in some sweet syrup," She explained and I was surprised to see her eyes had started out as angry slits but had become appreciative as they strayed from my face, the lines at the corners of her eyes smoothed as she stopped squinting.

"Do I look as good with no moon?" I asked her, although I feared a negative answer.

"Huh?" Kagome's face flushed bright red and her eyes quickly met mine. "Still as drool inspiring…and in new ways," She admitted.

"How's that?" I watched her unfold short legs on the tray to make it into a tiny table. "Is it the hair? The eyes?"

"Mm, those are nice," Was all Kagome said as she shook her head. "It's not really aesthetic."

As she lowered to her knees she put the tray down onto its little legs. There was enough ramen on it to feed two of me and Kagome along with two bowls of this fruit cocktail.

"Sit with your back against the couch," Kagome showed me, stretching her legs out in front of her and crossing them at the ankles. I was able to drag my pathetic ass into a spot next to her and she leaned forward to move the tray over my lap so I wouldn't have to lift anything.

I hope she didn't realize just how much my  _yokai_ -sized hunger was kicking my ass; maybe she'd just moved it to be polite? She didn't say anything just stabbed a fork in one of the ramen. My freshly washed chopsticks were already sticking out of another.

I wasted no time shoveling ramen into my mouth, hardly bothering to chew. Kagome giggled as she twirled her fork in the noodles and inhaled them much like I was. I finished long before Kagome and I lifted the fruit cocktail bowl to slurp some of the sugary syrup tentatively.

"You feeling any better?" Kagome murmured after abandoning her half-eaten ramen for the bowl of fruit.

"A little," I mumbled, as usual feeling vulnerable as a human.

"You have to eat more often when you're human. You gotta be more careful," She admonished softly and I lowered my eyes to the floating chunks of fruit still swimming in my bowl.

"Sorry," I tried to say with no bite. "We should go home."

Kagome paused gulping the fruit with the bowl still at her lips. "Back to the Feudal Era? Why?"

I watched as syrup dripped down her chin when she pulled the bowl away too quickly. "Yeah. At least Sango and Miroku are around in case…"

"In case what?" Kagome's voice grew louder and I knew I should have been paying attention to the words and not the sweet, glistening temptation her lips had become. "A demon attacks? Here?"

"Kagome-"

"This is my shrine," The sharp rapport of her words brought my attention roughly to her blazing eyes. "My family's shrine, no demon will set foot here if we say no."

I was taken by surprise when Kagome pounced on my lips, so sweet and addicting, and the fruit syrup was tasty too. I'm sure I would have smelled a high level of desire, but as a human I was reduced to more visual and aural clues, which were much, much harder to detect with inferior senses.

"We want you here, how else do you think you got through grandpa's seals?"

"They suck," I quipped, only to receive a punch to the shoulder that shouldn't have hurt. I grimaced but bit my tongue and she pulled away misinterpreting my expression.

"They do not suck InuYasha!"

"I'm just messin' with ya. I've seen yer arrows I know…" I brought the barest of fingertips up to touch the skin over her heart. "I know how powerful yew are." I knew I'd said the right thing when she blushed and I could feel her heartbeat speed up under my touch.

"Thank you, but I still don't want to go home," Kagome freed me from the tray but didn't waste any time replacing it.

"Kagome…" I tried to resist the naked Kagome straddling my lap, I knew there was a reason I had to think but it was quickly scattered.

"Do you know how long I've thought about tonight?" Kagome's legs squeezed and I found my eyes rolling closed. I felt the balance of her weight shift forward a moment before I realized my human ears were just as treacherous as my  _yokai_  ears. Kagome's soft lips bumped against the shell of my ear and with a rush of hot breath, "There's so much I want to do to you."

My eyes snapped open only to be confronted with Kagome's sweet-smelling hair. "Oh yes, fuck," I heard whimper from my traitorous mouth as my hands came up to her hips. "What? Tell me…"

A sharp bite to my earlobe had my hips bucking up to rub wantonly against Kagome, my tormentor. "I don't think so," She growled and I knew I was driving her to distraction with even the subtlest of movements. "No more freebies, my plans are going to be kept a secret."

Damn that lecherous monk.

"No surprises," I argued, horrified to hear my voice tremble and break.

"You'll like my surprises," Kagome leaned back enough and the grin on her face matched the wicked gleam in her eyes.

"How would yew know?" I grumbled as the look on her face alone tempted a matching grin to curve my lips, mostly at the idea of taking advantage of the lack of moon and  _yokai_.

No doubt some of our ideas overlapped?

I'll admit I'm a beast, but Kagome had been by my side long enough to pick up some bad habits. One I've come to realize on this little Modern Era "vacation"?

Kagome wants it as much as me. Shit, the look on her face right now says  **more**.

"Well if you  **don't** …" Kagome's eyes rolled upward as if contemplating such a possibility. "There's plenty of things I already know you like-"

I let out a loud curse as a brisk knock interrupted our conversation. I growled as best I could when I couldn't hear more than that, or even smell any clues as to the identity of the soon-to-be walking dead behind the door.

Kagome echoed a more polite curse and dismounted. She bounced across the room to the door and the view distracted me even though I was plenty strong enough to stand and chase her now.

I was up and after her as she stretched up to peek through the door, sticking her ass up. I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her back against my front.

A less polite curse left her lips even as she wiggled a groan out of me. "Hojo!"

"Fuck that-" I let out a growl that would make my  _yokai_  proud and reached for the door handle, murder on my mind.

Fucking was really what was on my mind but it was currently being balked by…

Kagome's fingers locked around my wrist before I could turn the doorknob. "Sshh, just sshh and he'll leave…"

I gave her a scowl, my knuckles turning white on the metal handle. I was made even more frustrated when the metal didn't buckle to my grip.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Hojo's voice called, muffled through the door.

How the hell-?

"Damn it InuYasha!" Kagome hissed, her eyes squeezing shut as if she might be barely containing the urge to strangle me (I've seen the expression a few times). She turned so she could brace her free hand in the center of my chest and push me until I had to take a step back.

I watched her unlock the door, only opening it enough to peer around the edge, her naked body pressed to the door. "Um, h-hey Hojo," Kagome said loud enough to carry through the door since the lower-half of her face was hidden too.

"Are you feeling better today?"

"Not really! You should go. I'm still super contagious."

"But I brought more herbal remedies. Some ginseng tea-"

"This door is the only thing keeping you healthy!" Kagome cut in, I knew she was concerned with being polite.

"Only thing keepin' yer ass alive ya mean?" I asked not bothering to lower my voice even if Hojo somehow had  _yokai_  hearing.

Without looking Kagome's arm straightened out behind her, palm making contact with my bare chest with enough strength to have me stumble back a little. I cursed and the vehemence of my voice gained me surprised brown eyes peering over her smooth shoulder with just a hint of disapproval.

"Feh!" I moved to flatten my hand against the door over her head to push it closed, only to be shoved back by Kagome again. "Kagome?" I gritted my teeth, cutting myself off when her name came out in the  **bitchest** whine I'd ever fucking heard (excluding Shippo obviously).

It was made moderately better at the sound of Hojo's fearful voice, "Oh! I—I'm so sorry Kagome—Um…" There was the sound of scuffling feet, a soft rustling thud and then running footsteps.

"Hojo?" Kagome called and by the time she threw an accusatory look over her shoulder at me I was already scowling, defensive and pissed.

And fucking hurt from her less than loving handling of my person.

Fuck!

"Wut?" I barked, instead of dropping to my knees, wrapping my arms around her to growl and whine  _Mine! Yer mine! Only mine!_

"What did you do when you talked to Hojo earlier?" She distracted me by turning to lean out the door in order to grab the bag Hojo seemed to have dropped in his haste to flee, her ass swaying-

Damn the woman! I never get the chance for my anger to be righteous.

"Wut were yew gonna do? Invite him in?" I noticed the suggestion only succeeded in infuriating her further.

"I wasn't even going to answer the door in the first place!" Kagome's voice rose in volume as she slammed the door, turned the lock with an audible snap and turned to face me. "But someone decided to be a  _baka_ -"

"Me? Who went to go answer the door naked?" It was the naked part that really got to me but I wasn't happy about any of the exchange I'd witnessed. I don't give a shit what part in it I played!

"He didn't know I was naked!" The volume of her voice rose to match mine.

"I did!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome admonished and I wondered how I could be in the wrong here. "I love  **you**."

The words were still new enough to sound louder somehow. It took me a moment to realize she was trying to defend her actions with those words. "I know! That just means ya shoulda let me kick his ass."

"He came here to bring me medicine!"

"Yeah-fuckin'-right!" I snorted and stalked away knowing I really shouldn't be saying what I was thinking. Getting distance didn't really help, I only spoke louder so she could hear me, "I had my  _hanyou_  sense'a smell when he showed up the first time."

I managed to get my mouth shut before the  _Baka_  Filter could get me in even more trouble. I heard Hojo's gift hit the floor again but didn't look.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Came Kagome's voice, right behind me, but much softer and bewildered. Before I could answer that question she muttered, "Everyone already thinks you're my boyfriend."

I flopped back onto the couch, thinking over her words. If Hojo knew, he sure didn't care. "Even Hojo?"

"I said everyone!"

I made my mutinous eyes make their journey back up Kagome's body quick so I could aim my frown of disbelief at her face. "Don't look like it. Don't  **smell**  like it either."

"Smell?"

I was pretty sure the current pitch of Kagome's voice would have hurt had I  _hanyou_  ears. "He wants you."

"What?" Kagome shouted back.

"He wants you, like I want you."

"No he doesn't!" A mixture of emotions colored her face, first shock, disbelief, then an embarrassed (pleased?) blush and then quick and hot anger.

I wasn't any happier after seeing that look on her face. Inwardly I wanted to curse those damn eyes, beautiful brown and filled to brimming with emotion. "Don't lie to me," I ordered and there was no mistaking the steel in those four words even if my voice left my lips in something barely over a whisper.

"I had a huge crush on him before I met you," Kagome lowered to the cushion next to me, possibly not knowing how pissed I was given the unusual soft voice.

Which was fine I guess because as soon as her leg pressed along mine I was reminded that I really don't give a fuck about Hojo. What I  **do**  give a fuck about? This girl sitting next to me. She's everything.

" **All**  the girls did, all my friends…" Kagome continued, her hand resting on my thigh just above my knee. It might have gone unnoticed, the touch so casual, but I was still naked.

"And?"

"Well," Kagome's fingers gently stroked back and forth while her hand stayed still. "A couple of times we've tried to go out on a date; only for me to vanish to the Feudal Era leaving Gramps to think up excuses."

So even if "everyone" thought I was her boyfriend Kagome had given Hojo permission—per se—to chase her. At least that's how I could explain the rush of hormones I'd easily smelled on Hojo at the mere  **mention**  of Kagome's name, without imagining multiple violent ends for the boy deliver by me.

"Let me…" Kagome's fingers squeezed my leg. "Hold on a second, I'll be right back."

I turned to watch her go, my eyes drawn like magnets to the curve of her ass. She was only gone a moment and when she returned she had what she'd called a phone pressed against the side of her face.

"Oh, sorry! Could you tell Hojo to call me when he gets home then? Thanks!" She dropped the phone onto the couch as she stopped to lean on the armrest. "I should have known he wouldn't be home yet. Silly me, heh."

I stifled the upturn of my lips as I sensed her discomfort. "Gonna tell him ya changed yer mind?"

"Hey!" Kagome frowned and crossed her arms over her chest unknowingly helping by covering her breasts. "I was going to flat out tell him to stop."

"Stop?" I lifted a now-dark eyebrow.

The blush that tinted her cheeks did something for me; I made a casual move out of pulling my feet up onto the couch so my bent legs could shield my arousal. "Giving me gifts, no matter the reason, and expecting anything but friendship from me…And to watch out for you because you're my jealous husband."

"Feh," I scowled and turned my gaze away pulling my knees close enough to rest my chin on. I really liked Kagome's new name for me. It was somehow more special than "Mate" or "Boyfriend."

We both jumped at the loud ring of the phone and I watched Kagome scoop it up and pranced out of the room. The lack of  _hanyou_  hearing meant I couldn't eavesdrop and I couldn't help but worry over why she didn't want me to listen in. She'd already told me what she was going to say goddamn it!

Unless she was lying.

With that doubt suddenly the dam broke holding back all the thoughts that are oh-so-easily shoved away with the help of half a  _yokai's_  mental strength.

What the fuck was I offering Kagome? A bad ass mate obviously. I could protect her like nobody else could.

From what Kagome tells me, the only time her life is ever in mortal peril is around me in the Feudal Era.

More  _yokai_  in that time I guess—

"You don't even know him!"

My human ears twitched as Kagome shouted loud enough to carry through the door. Kagome always told me it was cute when my ears twitched but I'm sure she meant my dog ears. "Kagome?"

I got up and moved stealthily across the room intent on pressing against the wall near the door but I could hear her attempt at whispering from here. She seemed to realize yelling would be easy for even my puny human ears to hear, but now that I was closer I could hear even the hushed fury of her voice. "Hojo! How could you even say that?"

I could tell by the tone in Kagome's voice that the things that the man on the other end of the line was saying, were not only wholly unexpected, but the small part of her that had made her blush when I'd told her Hojo had the hots for her shriveled up and died. Good, Mr. Wholesome Nice showing his true colors saves me whaling on the phony (although I still reserve the duty). I could have probably heard what was being said on the other end of the line with enhanced hearing but now I was able to hear Kagome's voice – knew it so well – and even a brute like myself easily made up the poisonous words that affected her so.

"He would never hurt me," Trembled out and I had to bite my lip to keep from bursting out that she didn't need to sound so dubious about it. I turned to lean against the wall and found an inch or so gap between door and jamb, giving me a beautiful slice of Kagome's face. "Well he'd certainly hurt  **you** ," Her eyes blazed and I could tell she liked the picture her own words made in her mind. "So I'd suggest you keep your distance."

Was this fucker threatening Kagome? I found my hand hurting before the wooden threshold started to protest to my grip. I had to duck back as her eyes moved across the room to the window.

"Being sick was just an excuse to be with him…No,  **every**  time."

My heart skipped and I winced as my forehead came into contact with the wall as I let my head fall forward. I hoped she didn't notice it, her continued words said she didn't. I leaned back over to see if she was still angled this way. She had paced forward out of sight, so I gently pushed the door open enough for my head, but those were apparently Kagome's parting words.

We almost collided as she came through the door and I used the run-in as an excuse to put my arms around her. I knew I would have smelled exactly how she felt if I'd had the nose for it, I didn't hold on too tightly, so I could see her face. "Ya okay?"

"I've never heard him say things like that," Kagome muttered with a frown as she let the phone drop to the floor to pull us tighter together, her arms snaking under mine to make sure nothing wasn't pressed close. "Called you…" She shook her head instead of continuing laid her cheek on my chest and rubbed like a cat. I bit my lip and moved a hand into her hair to run only slightly long fingernails along her scalp.

"I've called him worse stuff," I reminded her.

"I love you…He's just a jerk I used to think was cute…You're a cutie I used to think was a jerk..." Her expression softened, the corners of her mouth tilting ever so gently up. "Let's face it you're still a jerk."

"I thought we talked 'bout that word," I grumbled pleased when I felt a shiver from the scratch of my fingers, and her dark head pressed back toward my touch. "Cute."

"You have qualities that can be described easily that way…" Kagome tilted her head back and I looked down into her half-lidded eyes. "None of which are things guys worry about being described that way."

"Nothin' I do is cute," I protested, wiggling my hips letting her feel my growing interest pressed between us.

"Nothing?" Kagome's smile grew. "You don't think anything is cute."

"I think yer cute," I shot back and her smile went brilliant. "Fuckin' hot, sexy as hell…" My words were cut off by her sweet lips and I didn't fight.

Especially when my woman – strengthened by our adventures – manhandled me as her mouth molested my neck, pushing me back toward the couch.


	8. At Her Mercy

I knew it was the lack of my usual beast that had me wrapping my arms around Kagome's middle to press us together torso to…mm…groin, and asking her, "Is this where ya wanna do this?"

Damn woman took unfair advantage of my hard-on trapped between us by moving her hips, rubbing her body against me. I had meant on the couch, as opposed to a bed, but she seemed to smile fondly as she thought about something. "I always thought we'd do this in the Feudal Era, so all my fantasies have been y'know…" She gave a tiny one-armed shrug. "Outside."

Since most of my fantasies weren't nearly as "crafted" as Kagome's – I was lucky if there was scenery – I didn't say anything. Even though the idea of Kagome having planned this for so long made me harder, which I'd thought was impossible at this point. "Ya wanna go outside?" I asked, instead of asking her if she wanted to return to the Feudal Era, I already knew the answer to that one and I didn't doubt it would be a mood killer.

"I want you, now," Kagome said with no sign of modesty but a cute bite to her bottom lip. "Not so picky about the other details…" Her eyebrows lifted as she asked, "You?"

"Now that ya mention it, we gotta fuck in a tree," I regretted blurting out what was on my mind but only for a moment before Kagome laughed softly and nodded agreement. "L-later though," I smiled softly and she pressed a kiss to my chin. "Right now, m'not picky."

She had complained earlier about getting the couch dirty but I didn't really like my seed going anywhere but inside her, so that hadn't really been a problem for me. Being a smart woman she probably noticed this, or she realized she didn't care at some point since then.

Whatever.

"How about…" Kagome's hand moved to touch me and I sucked in a quick breath at the intensity of it in a human body. "Whoa…" She didn't remove her hand from where her fingers curled around my painfully hard cock but she stopped moving, damn it…

Damn it even if it was a good idea. I frowned as she slid off my legs, knowing I was about to explode I couldn't really argue as she loosened her grip on me. "S-sorry I think I'm-"

Kagome's fingers slid lower, squeezing once she reached the base the grip was pretty effective in shutting me the hell up, and for angling the head of my cock into her mouth. I couldn't close my eyes because I had to make sure I wasn't making this shit up, because I'd only fantasized about this kind of thing up until this point.

Then brown eyes rolled up to meet mine and her tongue teased. I pushed with my feet in and attempt to sink further into her mouth but only managed to slide myself further up on the sofa causing my cock to slide out of her warm lips. Kagome crawled back up onto the sofa, hand still pinning me down at the crotch, "InuYasha watch your head there's-"

I knocked the back of my head on something as I let it fall back to rest on the couch cushion.

"… _Tetsusaiga_ , under your head," Kagome finished with a soft chuckle as I wiggled until the scabbard pressed into the curve of my neck.

"Sorry," I watched her eyes dart back to my arousal and I groaned at the flash of desire I saw on her face. "You do that 'nd I'll be comin' in minutes."

"That's the whole idea," Kagome said in sotto voce as if we weren't absolutely alone in an empty house. "Hopefully you'll get all of it in my mouth and I won't have to make you wash the couch."

"Fuck," I growled and although human it was no less hungry for the woman that never ceased to surprise me. "Can I just put the cushion in that wash machine?"

"Nope," Kagome shook her head as she lowered her lips. "I don't think so."

I would have replied but she did that thing again, and I think it makes my brain shut off unnecessary relays. I kept my eyes on her, watching her lips slide to take in more before her tongue made my hips buck. "Shit," I hissed as her free hand pressed into my hip.

Brown eyes met mine, she didn't pull away, only gave the hand wrapped around my cock a slow stroke before sucking in more. "I can't believe yer—oh, fuckKagome!" I couldn't be held responsible for whatever came out of my mouth as she found a slow torturous rhythm between her squeezing fingers and wet mouth.

All of me was entirely grateful at the speed of her stimulus since No Moon had apparently given me a hair-trigger. I cursed a warning again but all it earned me was surely brown eyes and what felt suspiciously like a thumb pressing into a spot right behind my scrotum.

Somewhere in my brain I figured it was one of those "erogenous" spots, it was too low for the one I knew about back there. In that split second between when Kagome pushed with her thumb and lowered her lips I was coming into her throat, bypassing her mouth altogether.

I strung together so many curses as I lay there head spinning Kagome eventually climbed on top of me to clamp a hand over my mouth.

She ended up with her legs curled on either side of my torso, certain parts of her - considerably  **wet** parts - rested on my upper abdomen. "Was it that bad InuYasha?"

I glared at her and tried to reprimand her from under the hand to no avail. I growled, still not impressive but its meaning not impeded by Kagome's hand. I shackled her delicate wrist, conscious that even a human grip could harm the tiny bones. "Didn't get enough of it."

"You-" Blushing Kagome gave a soft giggle. "Don't worry I'd much rather practice on you while you're awake."

"I knew yew were up t'shit," I was already stirring at the topic of conversation and Kagome was none-the-wiser straddling my chest.

As soon as I removed her hand Kagome replaced it with her mouth, and along with her tongue she convinced me why it was such a kick-ass idea. I was all for enjoying the silence with her lips devouring mine her knees squeezing my ribs.

"With the moon it was still dangerous if you woke up…Now? Not so much," Kagome moaned against my lips one hand still shackled by my fingers.

"I'm all for continuin' this conversation…but first you need to move," I ordered, letting her go so I could get my hands firmly around her waist.

"Move to?" Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Onto my tongue."

"InuYasha…" Kagome braced with both hands on my chest, pushing to stand a foot in the couch cushions on either side of my torso.

At the end of the slow gaze up from her feet, up her calves, tapering in to thigh…I lost it around there hands moving up her legs to touch. "Yer not gonna let me make you come?"

"You…" Kagome swatted at my seeking fingers and my hands retreated to watch her do a careful turn to show me her ass. "Be quiet."

"Make me," I shot back, noticing her distraction concerning my renewed-erection.

"Okay," Kagome lowered to sit over my chest, knees pressing into the couch underneath me as she leaned forward onto them and braced a hand in the cushion before successfully shutting-me-the-fuck-up.

I knew my stamina couldn't be much better than the last with No Moon and it didn't help my control to have Kagome wave her ass in my face. Better than ass. I grabbed a hold of her knees and pulled, catching her by surprise and off my cock. "Back up," I answered the outraged look she shot my way, even as she wiggled back toward my mouth.

"Better?" She shot back challengingly, the tone of her voice enough to make my cock twitch where she was in the perfect position to notice.

"You tell me," I growled as I lifted my head enough to run a tongue along her clit and past to taste the insane wetness that had developed after all the oral she was giving me.

My woman was kind enough to return her mouth to my cock, the vibrations of the moan of pleasure moved up and down in tandem with her mouth. As I tried to keep from slurping I moved a hand, manipulating her clit a little easier without the claw, I'd have to trim my nails before playing-"OhgoddamnitKagome!" I clenched my eyes shut and resisted but my woman's lips and the dirty ideas she put in my head earlier like landmines for me to find later, had me coming with a buck of my hips.

I felt her mouth move against the thrust of my hips taking in more. I moaned her name making sure to use her trick and taste her while she made me come and shout for more.

As the brilliant hot white faded from my vision I focused on my tongue and where it was currently stuck. I felt Kagome's lips leave my dick and immediately her passion sounded in the room, she pushed from a laying position and proceeded to ride my face. I fucking love this woman.

Love her.

All my goddamn heart.

"InuYasha!" Was a warning as she gave me something to slurp, even with a human grip I think there would be bruises on her ass from my fingertips.

Before I could even get her turned around into my arms Kagome slowly slouched over and slithered off the couch with a blissful low hum, turning to give me a big-ass grin as she kept walking backwards her motions fluid like she might be feeling weak in the knees like me but not taking full advantage of a couch. "Be right back," She said just loud enough for me to catch and held her hand up, pointing her finger at me. "Just one second…"

I chuckled as she pranced away after that disappearing toward the kitchen, only to return and throw a towel over my legs. "Before I take you upstairs to take a nap…" She moved to sit near my head and I moved until I was sitting beside her. "I'm gonna clip my fingernails, did you want some help with yours?"

I gave her a look and she giggled showing me a small silver tool in her hand. "Thanks for that shit by th' way," I watched her pull a bit of the towel over her own naked lap, which I didn't approve of at all. She kept it cool about everything else so; I did the human shit and compromised instead of just yanking it off of her. "I don't think havin' a moon would have helped against th' goddamn idea'a clippin' my fuckin' fingernails."

"Really?" Kagome's clippers made small clicking noises and I wasn't close enough to see exactly what it was doing as she ran it along the tip of each finger. The smile on her face was a recent one, it had the usual signs of her, "Oh, Shit Thanks For Saving Me" expression. Affection, I usually smelled it on her, damned nose.

"Uh-huh," I leaned forward to see she was doing the other hand already and if I got a little closer I could see the neatly trimmed nails of the hand now doing the clipping. "I'd like to mention I don't much give a shit if you feel like practicin' on me while I'm sleepin'."

"I'll wake you up when I can," Kagome purred shaking the tool just a bit over the towel and held her hands out to display her nails like the girl she was. "Gimmie one of your hands."

"You really gonna-"

"Of course," Kagome teased, leaning over to capture one of my hands. "A deal's a deal InuYasha." She leaned back a bit so I could watch what she was up to and I saw her slip the bit of nail that extended past my fingertip into one end of the silver tool before squeezing it and with the familiar 'snip' most of my nail was gone. She worked at the same finger until the nail met finger, none to scratch or catch on any part of her.

"That's'weird," I mumbled and she grinned and gave a soft few laughs before going on to the rest of my fingers. I found it infinitely more interesting to watch the concentration that etched the cutest damn expression on Kagome's face instead of the task she so seriously concentrated on.

"You take good care of your claws," Kagome stated as she paused and flipped out a different hidden part of the tool - like a retractable knife - and rubbed it along the corner of one of my nails right where it met with the meat of my finger. "They're pretty when they're nails…"

I didn't worry if the scowl was as affective on human InuYasha's face as the  _yokai's_  just shot it her way as she finished one hand. "S'almost as bad as 'cute'," I lifted the freed hand to look at it as she clipped the other hand's nails.

"Shush," She was quicker finishing the other hand which she then released. "I left a little…" She moved into my personal space and promptly scratched her stubby nails from just under my arms down my sides causing me to do something I never thought I could.

I wiggled away ticklish, in the same moment I arched toward the nails with a moan. "Thanks," I managed and my reaction pleased Kagome in more ways than one.

"The pleasure's all mine InuYasha," She murmured in my ear, moving to kiss my cheek before continuing in a hushed voice. "Now take me to bed."

"For a nap?" I asked back just as softly.

I felt her lips curl into a smile against my earlobe as she replied, "Maybe."

I was quickly testing my sex-noodle limbs attempting to carry Kagome up the stairs. She tried protesting, but I knew she liked being carried as much as I enjoyed carrying her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and shoulders and held on as I carefully made my way up the stairs. It wasn't as easy as when I had a moon helping me but I was pleased to find I wasn't a complete weakling while totally human.

I deposited her in the bed and she immediately curled under the blankets as if she were modest about her nudity. I hoped she was just playing and not suddenly developing a problem with being naked in front of me, there was no describing how much that would fucking suck. She lifted the blanket and gave me an impatient look. "Huh?"

"Get in here InuYasha!" She commanded, an exasperation laughter showing in her eyes so I knew not to be concerned as I eagerly crawled under the blankets and got her re-tangled in my arms. Kagome snuggled closer copying one of my moves by digging her nose into my long black hair…I even heard her give it a long considering sniff.

"Like it?" I asked huskily, cursing Kagome's suggestion to lay down after the romp (romp ** _s_**?) in the living room I could already feel my eyelids drooping with sleep. "My woman likes it when I smell good."

"Lucky girl," Kagome murmured into my hair.

"Fuck that, I'm the lucky one."

"Okay then you're a lucky girl," Shot back with a sleepy giggle.

I laughed as I pretended to offended, "Fuck you."

"Later, InuYasha, later."

#

Kagome woke me out of a dead sleep. I opened my eyes to find the soft shape I was rutting against was actually a pillow.

Soft wet kisses peppered across my shoulder blades just the feather of lips sending pleasurable tingling heat down my spine. Hot breath spilled over my shoulder accompanied by a kiss and, "Hi there."

"Hey," I grunted, turning my head a bit so her lips could wend their way up my spine vertebrae-by-vertebrae delicate fingertips sliding thick black hair out of her way. She moved along my jaw, the rest of her body coming into contact with my back, our legs tangling together.

"No more sleeping on our only moonless night," Rushed out between kisses. "You hear me?" She returned to purr into the shell of my human ear.

"Hell yeah," I panted back even if there was a definite appreciation developing for my  _hanyou_  stamina, my hands were itching to touch her. "Have I mentioned I love you?"

"Yes," She was now in my full field of view so I saw the delighted blush of her cheeks. "But don't stop…not now…not ever…" As she spoke she made way for the tender spot on my neck, her lithesome body beginning an erotic rub along mine.

There was no way any of this was real. I've lost a fight to Naraku and it's all a poison-gas-induced hallucination.

No way I was going to just lay here without-

"Don't move," Kagome moaned the steel in her voice unmistakable and fucking sexy.

"This is a two-person thing y'know," I reached back to manage a handful of her ass.

"I'm busy," Huffed out and with one last peck to what felt like a well-developed hickey she made her way back down my spine. With single-minded focus she mapped each bone as it arched enough to show through my skin only stopping with a teasing swipe with the point of her tongue at the very end of my coccyx and a playful nip of teeth into where the meat of my ass began.

"Kagome," Moaned out of me in something close to both worry and eagerness all at once.

"Yes?" She replied gentle hands caressing up the backs of my knees coming to rest on the backs of my thighs causing a shiver all over.

"I…" Although I didn't intend it, just the sound of my voice in the short exhalation of that pronoun told the fucking crazy-intuitive woman I love everything. Everything I couldn't say.

"You trust me don't you," She murmured softly as she played kisses along the curve of my ass, her hands just making massaging presses into my hamstrings, no higher.

"With my life," I didn't hesitate to speak this time, but the words held just as much meaning if not more. I loved her, let her have my heart.

"Then…Don't think I'm ever going to say anything about what we do together to anyone…even if there's a certain anyone that's persistent and remorseless in their search for scandal," She was kind enough not to say Miroku's name while her tongue traced nonsensical patters on my left butt-cheek. "If you don't like it…we don't have to do it…but give it a chance. If you hate it we'll just go back to what we know is good."

Since I really hadn't heard my modest Kagome so brazen about such an embarrassing subject this much I couldn't help but ask, "Like what?"

"I really am quite busy here," She repeated in a chiding tone, the reassuring stroke of her hands proceeding further upward to cup both cheeks, her mouth moving more inward.

I still wasn't prepared when I felt the wet pressure of her tongue, there'd been so much talk about fingers, I hadn't even considered…fuck. Even as my tensing muscles continued to melt under her touch, the lick and press of her tongue was met with resistance. The rub of pleasure I felt was also unexpected and I was already obeying when her lips left me to whisper, "Relax, InuYasha…"

"Tryin'," I moaned back pressing my face into the pillow because I was pretty damn sure there hadn't been a sluttier moan anywhere and my face was susceptible to blushing as a human. Dumb moon.

Warm and wet found its way inside me and I couldn't control my hips a moment, in a split second glad of the measly human strength as Kagome's hands pushed me back down. The friction along the underside of my quickly re-hardening cock reminded me that there was Kagome Surrogate under me that didn't have her tongue in my ass.

Both of them had me achingly hard in less time than it took me to whimper warning to Kagome, "Gonna come."

She took my words to heart and moved away which I didn't much like, but couldn't make myself object. "That sounds good…roll over…"

I didn't succumb to a second of hesitation; I flipped over and tried to pull her up on top of me. She allowed herself to be pulled close enough to get a kiss, but no further. "Kagome," I whined and she pushed me back to the bed with both hands on my chest.

"Lay down…I'm not done with you yet," She stopped any arguing she might receive with her hand on my erection. "I need you orgasm-relaxed."

"What the fuck?" I asked bewildered and turned-the-fuck-on at the tone of her voice, who'd have thought?

In answer her finger was suddenly jabbing past the ring of muscle into my ass, I couldn't help but tense up and jerk away but she didn't release my cock. "That," She answered fingertip slipping free of me, letting her hand squeeze another moan out. "Not relaxed."

My move had gotten my ass away from her, but she wasn't going to be denied. It hadn't really hurt just surprised me, and both my muscles and mind had clamped shut at the action. Damn Modern World and their illustrated textbooks on…what the hell had she called it? Anatomy. And damn Miroku. He always had something to do with shit like this.

"I wanna make you come," I all but growled.

"And for the rest of our lives together you and that damn  _hanyou_  stamina of yours will make me mad before my time…right now…you're the one coming…" By the time she was done talking her words were ghosting over the head of my cock, lips closing around me.

She was right, damn her. It wasn't but a few strokes of her mouth before I was done for.

Eyes closed I could hear her move as she settled more comfortably between my legs. As I tried to lift my head to look at her, the first thing I saw were her feet kicking in the air, then where she was resting her cheek on my thigh as if it were a pillow looking up at me. I could really get used to seeing that pleased/proud/affectionate look on her face, even for a non-sexual reason.

Kagome's words sliced through me, arousal still flooding my spent body, "One more, then it'll be your turn."

"Promise?" I asked a bit breathless.

"Yes."

"As many times as I want?" I continued and she giggled. "I'm takin' that as a yes."

"Yes!" The giggle grew into a laugh as her attention was brought to the definite life twitching back into my hard-on at my own mental imagery as we spoke. She didn't say anything more, just leaned forward a bit and kissed at my inner thigh.

"Fine then," I huffed and she gave a little nip of teeth. "Oi!"

"You've already decided you're not going to like it InuYasha!" She protested.

"No I ain't!" I watched as she lifted her own hand to her mouth, delicate tongue licking along her fingers. When I only watched, her face was overcome with a blush which helped me decide I wanted to be helpful, I'm sure that's not the word Kagome would have used. "Wetter."

Kagome went still, tongue disappearing as she gasped at my gruff command. "What?"

"Wetter,  **please**?" I said as if I were being reprimanded for being impolite, and was rewarded with an even deeper blush.

Oh and getting to watch Kagome suck her first two fingers into her mouth in a pale imitation of what that articulate mouth does to my cock.

I was pretty sure she'd figured out what I was up to and since her fingers weren't going to get any wetter, she'd clued in on how hot she looked. She could tell what it was doing to me and wasn't about to stop too soon. Her free hand didn't little more than play along my length, more interested in making sure I could keep my eyes open and looking at her.

I had no problem with that.

I couldn't stop, and I didn't care to muffle the whine that escaped my lips as she finally deemed the digits wet enough and my eyes full of just the right amount of frustrated longing. I saw her lips move in patterns of speech but my focus was really on how sexy her mouth looked wet and glistening like it did, there was something about the nightstand at the head of her bed. "Huh?"

"I said get the little bottle in the nightstand drawer InuYasha," She murmured slowly giving me a look of exasperated affection as I tried to fumble for the handle without taking my eyes off of her. "InuYasha," She chided as I succeeded then tried to find whatever she'd asked for also without my eyes.

"What…" I asked as I found the small bottle, and looked it over before handing it to her. "What's that?"

"Something to help incase my saliva doesn't do the job," Kagome blushed for some reason. I had no problem enjoying it even if I didn't know what had instigated it, she had seemed very sure of herself after cluing into my utter enjoyment of her show a moment ago.

"How long y'had that?" I watched her as she moved it out of the way.

"None of your business," She replied with a wicked grin that made me not care when she had thought to buy something for such a purpose…well not forever but why the hell did I need to know right this minute? "Now my fingers have gone all dry."

"Then fix 'em," I managed to tease.

"I can't…or we'll be here until there's a moon," She teased back.

"Too bad," I pretended to frown.

"Hm," She moved closer, leaning her head forward to run a tongue along the underside of my hard-on. "Shush…" She slipped her mouth over the tip, tongue still licking before she pulled away.

I really had no problem watching her do the real thing, it really was leagues better. I didn't have to wait long before a fingertip slipped with more ease that I thought possible past the tight ring of muscle; unlike last time it was slower and not nearly as far in before it was gone. With a whisper Kagome caught my attention, my gaze on her but every bit of my focus on the girl's fingers. "Okay InuYasha?"

"Yeah," I said almost as quietly back, my voice throaty and needy enough to surprise me.

This time she had me halfway in her mouth before she pressed in again, further this time, easily past the point she had thrust in warning the first time, back out and in until I felt her other knuckles pressed against my skin. To say I was totally honed in on that sensation would be a lie, I was dimly aware of most of it, the shot of pleasure only adding to that of the mouth around me.

A few thrusts of her longest finger, and anything resembling discomfort was gone, her insistent tongue a kick-ass distraction. I was watching the slide of my cock past her lips, so was warned in a way when she opened her eyes and looked up to catch my lust-filled gaze.

On the next thrust of her finger she changed the angle the smallest bit and hit something that made me see stars. Fuck. I felt strong but delicate fingers holding down my hip and I whined, "Do that shit again."

"Hm?" Kagome managed, finger moving in and out with no change in angle.

"That what it does?"

"Mmhm…" She chose the moment she hummed her answer to rub along that spot inside and I couldn't stop the wanton moan. The change to disappointment was immediate as she pulled her mouth away. "So?"

"What?" I felt the tension in my body melt away as she stilled an intent look on her face.

"Prostate, yea or nay?"

"Yay," I let her know just how easy that would be with the enthusiasm. "'Nd after this it's yer turn."

Kagome rolled her eyes at that and instead of going right back to the fantastic shit she was doing earlier, her finger did something more of a jab than a rub and a sharp sound of pleasure left me, eyes snapping shut as my hips did an involuntary buck, then one down toward her hand. "You first."

"Keep doin' that then," I suggested with the throatiest my voice could go without  _yokai_.

"Don't mind if I do," She teased, sticking the tip of one deliciously pink tongue out at me.

"Yeah that," I nodded with a wicked grin. "On my cock please."

"Really if I'd have known sex was going to make you so polite I'd have done it ages ago," Kagome's hot breath was enough to do a number on me, damn it wasn't getting any easier to keep from going off so soon.

Instead of saying any number of stupid things - like the fact I had wanted her from the beginning, the very moment I had realized she  **wasn't**  Kikyo - I let my eyes close and whimpered. "If you don't make me come I'm just gonna do it inside you until you come…and that one ain't gonna count as my turn."

"InuYasha," Hummed in warning over the tip and my eyes snapped open to watch her lick over the head of my cock. She reminded me of where her finger was with a wiggle and a small withdraw of the digit. "There's no moon, don't make me try tying you up."

While giving my cock long delicious licks - as if it were some kid of obscene candy - she met my disbelievingly wide eyes. "Y'wouldn't!"

Brown eyes kept mine as she slipped her mouth back around me, her expression clearly daring me to try and we would see who would or wouldn't. I opened my mouth to remind Kagome what her finger should have been doing. "Please…"

Just as I whimpered - our gazes still locked - she rubbed her finger inward and cut off anything I might have said after that. Instead my hips gave a small hesitant buck toward her stimuli as something wholly wanton trembled out of my throat.

I felt embarrassment flush my face and I clamped my eyes shut. While I was blind there was an abrupt departure of both finger and mouth, giving me good reason to open my eyes searchingly.

I found Kagome crawling up my body, neatly avoiding any brush of her lithe body along my cock. My eyes darted to the sway of her breasts then backup to those smoldering dark eyes.

"You just look so beautiful," She whispered as she lifted her leg to move up my body, knee pressing into the side of my chest. Her arms slowly bent to lower the front of her body so she could pepper kisses up my sternum, migrating over until she skimmed a hard nipple and pressed a longer kiss over my heart. "Mine."

I felt my cock twitch at not only the declaration but the almost growl that it blew against my skin in. It wasn't even close to scary, almost like a kitten's growl. "Y'finally done teasin' me?"

"Never," She grinned wickedly and took my bottom lip in her teeth, hardly even biting before leaning even closer to distract my upper lip while her tongue molested the lower.

Kagome had no problem "Sit"ing me but I didn't believe her bondage threat.

I was totally  **done** coming in her mouth and I growled as much into said mouth as my hands attempted to find a grip on her hips. With reflexes and strength increased by shooting down  _yokai_  with bow and arrow it should have been no surprise my slow human hands would be intercepted by Kagome.

"Don't think I won't," Whispered as Kagome pushed my wrists down, into the soft bedding on either side of me, her body lowering to press along mine.

When her mouth left mine to take advantage of my human ears I huffed out, "Don't need my hands." I couldn't help moving my head to stretch out the nibbled line of my neck, each bite and slide of tongue-point fucking good.

Kagome was positioned low enough on my abdomen for an arch of my hips off the bed - knees bent and feet braced for leverage - to nudge the head of my penis against her entrance. I heard her gasp my name, fingers tightening painfully around my wrists, before I turned a nudge into a proper thrust.

Kagome's dark hair tumbled as her head snapped back, her lips parted on a surprised cry of pleasure. With a push against my captured limbs I felt Kagome slide herself down my body until she was firmly impaled by me, this time our voices mingled at the spike of pleasure as I buried myself to the hilt.

"Ungh…" I think I tried to make some sort of intelligible word, even one, but the hot wet sliding squeeze of Kagome swallowed it like my cock.

Very quickly I found Kagome return to driving me mad with her nipples rubbing along my chest and her mouth and teeth marking my throat. I didn't bother fighting the weight she was still pressing into my wrists I merely relaxed my legs to lower my ass back to the bed, sliding out to find it was almost as good as sliding in.

Better make sure.

"Fuck yes," I hissed, mostly to the slick ease of penetrating that heat, or maybe that Kagome chose such a moment to deliver a bite along the back line of my neck. The spot sent pleasure straight to my dick; I gave a few quick thrusts in retaliation.

Her breath suddenly exploded from her molesting lips and made a shiver run down my spine, the loud sexy moan shaping the exhalation helped.

"So fuckin' hot hng…" I gave a hard snap of my hips, toes digging into the blankets. "How can you be so wet - oh fuck! Yes!"

After moaning obscenely against my neck Kagome's teeth found their way back to the spot, her voice making her lips hum along the edge of her bite. "…so good…"

"Huh?" I grunted as I lost most of the words to the pound of my hips.

"It's because…you taste soo.." Her moan stretched the word and she panted, "So good - so good InuYasha!"

I wouldn't call her a liar but I was pretty sure her words also had something to do with my cock inside her. "Yeah?"

"Yes!" She cried and moaned, "Oh, yesss…" The "s" hissed out as she pushed back to meet my thrust in perfect sync.

I opened my mouth to warn her all the teasing equaled a short ride for her when her newly hewn fingernails dug into the delicate skin of my wrists her voice definitely gaining volume with each thrust.

"InuYasha…" I was ecstatic to hear the chaos in Kagome's voice; I could hear the pending orgasm rushing through my name.

"Yes!" I growled, toes clenching as our bodies met so hard they gave a fleshy smack. "Come for me!"

I ordered and damned if Kagome didn't come apart, spine arching beautifully, black hair wild.

I kept thrusting as she went still, entire body shuddering, delicate muscles squeezing my climax from me with little effort. I felt Kagome's body flop down to cover mine and I found no resistance when I moved my arms to wrap around her, thrust in as deep as I could as praise spilled from my lips and my seed into my mate.

"Oh, I don't think I can move," Kagome moaned as I let one hand reach out to fumble a moment for the edge of the blanket.

"Then don't," I panted, pulling the blanket until it covered the both of us.

"If I don't get up I'll fall asleep!" She complained wiggling a little.

I lifted my ass off the bed to make sure I stayed inside her, returning my arm around her. "Go ahead."

"No way InuYasha!" She attempted to roll off of me, toward the edge of the bed but I held tight. "I thought I told you we wouldn't be wasting our moonless night?"

"Uh-huh, so goin' away ain't wasteful?" I quipped, never having been interested in the bits of my life lived without Kagome next to me.

" _Kawaii_ , InuYasha…" She warned with a grin and I scowled, to which she merely giggled. "I'm going to let you in on a secret…" She whispered and I canted my head a bit to show my interest. "I think everything you do is cute."

I gave a weak-sounding growl - pale imitation of my true potential - and let the scowl stay put. "Yer dumb."

"Must be, I love you," She shot back, instead of being upset, the smile on her face did strange things to my heart and stomach.

"I kept wond'rin' wut was wrong with yew," I couldn't hold the scowl, paired with my teasing it was too harsh.

"Yes that was why I kept escaping to the Feudal Era…" She admitted and I couldn't fight the smile - even as she delivered the punch-line. "Avoiding school…that reading and math is soo confusing."

I huffed out a chuckle and murmured, "So dumb." Before tangling the fingers of one hand in her sex-touseled hair so I could pull her into a kiss.

"If you're going to deny me a few human moments then you have to suffer through a flowery bath," She threatened with her lips pressed to the corner of my mouth.

She'd have to be brain-dead not to notice the affect our brief kiss had on me, I was still firmly inside her after all. "Oi, it's my turn, I ain't waitin' fer you to finish a bath."

"That one so counted for you," She lifted her head enough to meet my eyes.

"No fuckin' way," I shook my head.

With a quick twist of her torso Kagome manage to throw her leg back off of me, the suddenness and momentum helping her escape my clutches. She rolled off the bed and pranced away, toward the door.

"I'll be done in no time as long as you don't ambush me in the shower," She threw back over her shoulder.

I didn't know I could move that fast with no moon.


End file.
